Into the Darkness: Earthshaker
by ForgeUpwards
Summary: In the seasons since Firestar left, SkyClan has lived peacefully in the gorge. Yet the rock shifts; as Darkpaw, cowed apprentice of Tinyfern, enters Clan life, the serenity will be shattered in one earth-shaking moment. Redone & Reloaded!
1. Alliances & Prologue

**Warriors: Darkness**

**Book 1 – Earth-Shaker**

**SkyClan**

**Leader** **Leafstar – **elderly brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** **Sharpclaw – **dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Medicine Cat ** **Echosong – **old silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Patchfoot – **black-and-white tom; senior warrior

**Clovertail – **light brown she-cat with white belly and legs; senior warrior

**Petalnose – **pale gray she-cat; senior warrior

**Sparrowpelt – **dark brown tabby tom

** Bouncefoot – **ginger tom

**Rockfang – **black tom

**Tinyfern – **small white she-cat

**Sagefrost – **pale grey tom

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Cherrytail – **tortoiseshell she-cat; Sharpclaw's mate

**Mintcloud – **gray tabby she-cat; Rockfang's mate

**Apprentices ** (more then six moons, in training to become warriors)

**Bluepaw – **blue-grey she-cat; former kittypet

**Darkpaw – **black she-cat with blue eyes; Mintcloud's kit

**Lightpaw – **incredibly pale grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes; Mintcloud's kit

**EarthClan**

**Leader** **Sandstar – **sandy-colored tom with blue eyes

**Deputy ** **Yellowfur – **beautiful ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat** **Waterfern – **elderly black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice,** **Stripedpaw **

**Warriors**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Wolfclaw – **gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Jadepaw**

** Gingerpelt – **splotched ginger-and-black she-cat

**Greenear – **silver she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

** Flowerheart – **white she-cat

**Nettlestorm – **brown-and-white tom

**Apprentices** (more then six moons, in training to become warriors)

**Jadepaw – **sassy gray tabby she-cat, amazing blue eyes

**Stripedpaw – **gray tabby tom with brown stripes

**Ravenpaw – **pure black tom

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Birdwing – **light brown she-cat; Sandstar's mate

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Volefoot – **brown tabby tom; former deputy

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Hutch** – dark brown tabby tom, grey with age, formerly of SkyClan

**Oscar** – Annoying black tom, kittypet, SkyClan blood

**Jerry** – dark brown tabby tom; Hutch's kin

**Kyle** – black-and-white tom; Hutch's kin

**References**

**Skywatcher** – dark gray tom with blue eyes; died seasons ago after assuring that SkyClan would survive

**Firestar** – ginger tom with flame colored pelt; leader of ThunderClan. Came to the gorge at StarClan's request and saved SkyClan from destruction

**Rainfur** – light gray tom with dark grey flecks; died in battle with the rats seasons ago

Prologue

The camp was silent. The dappled she-cat padded into the rock cleft, her amber eyes wide and worried. Echosong had called to her this night, with urgent news that she needed to share with her leader. Once the camp had been silent, the brown-and-cream she-cat had gone to find her medicine cat.

"Leafstar." The mew made the SkyClan leader jump. She turned to see a silver tabby padding towards her. Both she-cats dipped their heads in greeting.

"Echosong. You called for me." Leafstar gazed into her medicine cat's eyes, and saw the stars reflected there. "Have our warrior ancestors spoken?"

"They have, Leafstar," Echosong mewed, flicking her tail. Both she-cats settled down, but Leafstar could feel her fur bristling. StarClan had spoken to her only once since she had been made leader and to Echosong only a few times more. The news must be urgent.

"Cloudstar came to me," Echosong mewed, her eyes distant as she spoke of the ancient SkyClan leader. "In a dark forest I had never seen before in my life." Echosong shuddered. "It was dark, and I was afraid, I admit. But Cloudstar told me not to be afraid. He said, _In the time when earth meets sky, turn to the darkness for leadership, for only darkness will know the way. _I felt so comforted as he said it. The darkness became warm and safe."

"Do you know what this means?" Leafstar asked, her voice hushed.

"I do not. I can only hope and pray for another sign. Darkness had always been fought against. The fact that we may turn to it in a time of trouble frightens me, and I wonder what it means for us."

"Our warrior ancestors are warning us of trouble ahead; that much seems clear," Leafstar mewed. She sighed. "We have had so many moons of peace, ever since Firestar left us. I'm an old cat now, Echosong, and I sense the weariness in your bones as well. Nor is Sharpclaw still young enough to take over the leadership from me. When trouble comes, this Clan will face it, but I despair my strength may fail."

Leafstar stood and dipped her head to Echosong. "Thank you for passing on Cloudstar's message to me. Please tell me if any more messages are sent to us. In this time of darkness, we will need every ounce of strength."

Echosong stretched a paw to her leader. "Have faith, Leafstar. Our warrior ancestors will not sit by and do nothing."

"I know that too," Leafstar meowed. "I'm going to my den, Echosong, and you should get some rest as well. When earth meets sky, I'm not sure what sort of Clan will be left."

**A/N: Hey, me here! Well, some of you may have seen this story before – I am the original author of it. I completed it a while ago, and found it among some old files. I decided to redo it, since the original wasn't too great (and frankly, I think this edition is also below my writing capabilities, not bragging, just saying). Please read and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the Rockpile, for a Clan meeting." The summons was still ringing across the gorge, echoing and rebounding, when two kits stepped out of the nursery. One was pure black and the other was a very pale gray.

Behind them padded Mintcloud, looking incredibly proud to see her kits be made into apprentices after six long moons. Rockfang, their father, came just behind, looking as though he would burst with pleasure.

Leafstar stood on top of the Rockpile, head thrown back and pelt gleaming. Despite her age, nothing pleased her more to see her Clan growing strong, after being brought back from the brink of extinction.

Beneath the Rockpile sat Sharpclaw, Clan deputy, with his apprentice, Bluepaw, who looked incredibly excited. She would no longer be alone in the apprentice's den. In front of the Rockpile, Tinyfern and Bouncefoot crouched. Bouncefoot quivered with anticipation, while Tinyfern sat almost completely still. Only her shining eyes betrayed her own excitement.

The rest of the Clan gathered more slowly. Patchfoot trotted in from hunting and dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile before padding calmly over to the Rockpile. Sagefrost, Sparrowpelt, and Clovertail leisurely made their way over from a sunny patch of earth, and Petalnose jumped down from her watch on top of the Skyrock. Echosong and Cherrytail appeared from the medicine cat's den, both smelling strongly of herbs. Finally, though it seemed to take forever to the two sisters, the whole Clan had assembled.

Leafstar purred when she saw the two quivering kits. "Come forward," she invited, leaping down from the Rockpile. The two kits approached her, their eyes wide.

"From this moment on," Leafstar mewed, standing in front of the pale grey she-kit, "until she has earned her warrior's name, this apprentice shall be known as Lightpaw. Bouncefoot," Leafstar continued, turning to face the ginger warrior. "You have shown bravery and resilience in everything you have done. I trust you pass on these traits to Lightpaw."

"I will," Bouncefoot promised, his eyes shining. He touched noses with Lightpaw and led her away. The black kit watched her sister follow her mentor with a tinge of jealously. Bouncefoot was a good warrior and a strong cat. She would learn a lot from him.

"Until she has earned her warrior's name, this apprentice will be known as Darkpaw," Leafstar announced. "Tinyfern." The small she-cat prowled forward. "You are a formidable she-cat and a proud warrior. Please pass on all that you know to Darkpaw."

"I will make her a great warrior," Tinyfern promised. Darkpaw pressed noses with her new mentor and was led away. Darkpaw flicked her tail slightly. She had gotten the smallest warrior as her mentor.

"Lightpaw! Darkpaw!" The Clan cheered them, and Darkpaw felt a rush of pride, despite her misgivings about Tinyfern. The Clan gathered around to congratulate her before Tinyfern pulled her away.

"What can we do now Tinyfern?" the new apprentice asked excitedly. She bounced, her kit-fur fluffed up. "I want to learn to fight!"

"No, that's later. Right now, we'll take a tour of the territory. It's early, so we'll start right away. Let's go." Darkpaw bounded off behind her mentor, watching as her sister was led away by Bouncefoot. Darkpaw was slightly disappointed she and Lightpaw would not be able to tour the territories together. They had done everything together up until now. As the only kits, they had spent all of their time together, playing and fighting and annoying the warriors.

But Darkpaw was also thrilled to be out alone with her mentor. Her sister always seemed to cast her in shadow; thus their names. Lightpaw was smart and good-hearted with perfect manners, while Darkpaw was rougher and not as quick-thinking.

"This way," Tinyfern mewed, pointing her muzzle up the cliff once they were out of camp. Tinyfern bunched her legs and, with a graceful spring, went up and over the cleft. Darkpaw scrambled up after her, her hind legs flailing clumsily.

Tinyfern had not waited for her; Darkpaw had to sprint to catch up with her mentor. The forest still daunted Darkpaw as she raced towards it. She had only traveled to the forest once before, with Lightpaw, when they had left camp as kits. The experience had not ended well; Rockfang and Sagefrost had had to save them from a fox.

"Keep up, Darkpaw!" Tinyfern mewed, sticking her head out from behind a boulder. Darkpaw dashed ahead, nearly crashing into her mentor.

"Sorry!" Darkpaw squeaked, back-pedaling furiously. Tinyfern hissed and flicked her tail.

"This way." Darkpaw was careful to follow exactly behind her mentor this time. Her ear tips were still burning with shame when they sprinted into a clearing.

"This is the training area. You'll learn to fight here." Then Tinyfern led Darkpaw in a roundabout route, passing the gorge again. Darkpaw was panting heavily, and her nursery-soft muscles burned, but she was just as determined not to complain to her mentor. Once, as she raced past, she spotted Lightpaw in the distance, sitting on a log with Bouncefoot. They were sharing a mouse and seemed to be resting. Darkpaw envied her sister; obviously, Bouncefoot was much more easy-going then Tinyfern.

They stopped near the Skyrock, which Darkpaw had seen often from camp. "We won't go across the gap now, but this is where the Clan gathers to share news every full moon." Darkpaw nodded; she had never been to a starlit Gathering, but her mother had told them about them, and how they were influenced by the cats who had come from the old forest many seasons ago, when Darkpaw's own mother had been a kit, and saved SkyClan from destruction.

"And that's old Skywatcher's den, way down there," Tinyfern mewed, pointing her nose towards a crag of rock. "He was the one who told Firestar about SkyClan. He died shortly after the Clan was formed. I only met him once."

Tinyfern took off again, and Darkpaw followed with a resigned sigh. Another copse of forest spread out around them, and Tinyfern cut straight through. It was in the forest, as she leapt over a log, that Darkpaw caught her first scent of the place that had once haunted the paw steps of SkyClan.

"Rats!" she mewed, spitting in distaste. She had seen rats before; sometimes, they would slink around the camp, and the warriors would always kill them on the spot and dispose of their bodies before any cat could become ill from their putrid carcasses.

Tinyfern nodded, and the forest opened up to reveal a broken Twoleg nest. Tinyfern dipped her head towards it. "That's where the rats live, and where Rainfur met his death trying to save us. Only with Firestar's help and Leafstar's leadership was the Clan able to kill their leader. But, as you know, Firestar struck the final, fatal blow. That is why our Clan honors him so much."

Darkpaw dipped her head, her eyes shining with reverence. Every SkyClan cat, from kit to warrior, knew of Firestar, the noble leader of ThunderClan. Summoned to the gorge by StarClan, he had rebuilt their Clan from nothing. But in the process, Darkpaw's grandsire Rainfur had met his death.

Darkpaw admired Firestar, although he had come to the gorge long before her time. Next to Leafstar, he was the most noble and greatest leader to have ever existed.

"That's Twolegplace," Tinyfern mewed. "Never go near there, Darkpaw, until you're a warrior or you're _with_ a warrior. Twolegs are cruel creatures, intent on destroying all of us."

Darkpaw nodded and followed her mentor into the forest once more, her tail flicking impatiently to see the rest of their territory.

Lightpaw watched her sister pad away from her place beside Bouncefoot. "My sister's always so impatient," Lightpaw purred, curled up next to her mentor. The mouse Bouncefoot had caught had been delicious. Lightpaw was slightly ashamed that she was not more interested in touring the territory but then, she had never been as adamant as her sister in being a warrior.

"We had best get going, though," Bouncefoot mewed. Lightpaw briefly wondered if her mentor was also feeling guilty about not teaching her as well as his sister seemed to be teaching Darkpaw.

But Bouncefoot didn't run as they walked towards copse ahead. He trotted, drawing Lightpaw to his side. "Rats are up ahead," he mewed.

Lightpaw could scent them. They breasted the hill and she viewed the most broken Twoleg nest she had ever seen.

"Ugly, isn't it?" Bouncefoot mewed, as though reading her thoughts. "I was still a kit when the rats were defeated in battle by Firestar."

Lightpaw flicked her tail, feeling self-conscious. The awe in Bouncefoot's voice told her that he felt the same about Firestar as every other SkyClan cat did; complete and utter reverence. But Lightpaw did not feel the same; Firestar was just a cat, after all, who was probably dead by now. She had never even met him, and felt nothing for him. Lightpaw knew her sister worshipped Firestar, and Lightpaw had never told her sister that she did not. It was bred into every SkyClan cat; love the great leader. Lightpaw often wondered if there was something wrong with her.

"Come on," Bouncefoot mewed, turning around. "We'll head back to camp today, and we'll start hunting practice tomorrow."

"Okay," Lightpaw mewed, trying to sound exited. She really wasn't; she didn't want to get her pelt dirty, traipsing after mice and voles.

Darkpaw watched her sister pad away with her mentor before yanking her thoughts back to what Tinyfern was saying.

"And mice always feel your paw steps through the ground, so step lightly," Tinyfern mewed, demonstrating. Darkpaw concentrated furiously. She wanted desperately to make her first catch today, and have the pride of taking it to Leafstar or Sharpclaw.

"Try it," Tinyfern invited, pointing her muzzle to a strand of bushes. "Some mice usually hide in there."

Her ears pricked, Darkpaw dropped into a crouch, trying desperately to step lightly. She glanced back at Tinyfern, who nodded at her tail. Ashamed, Darkpaw let her tail, which was sticking straight up, drop to the ground.

Tinyfern nodded again, and Darkpaw continued on to the bushes. She scented a mouse almost immediately. Tinyfern hadn't been lying when she said these bushes were good for mice. Darkpaw's mouth watered at the scent. She hadn't eaten since before her apprentice ceremony this morning, and she had shared the small vole with Lightpaw. But Darkpaw would not botch the warrior code this early in her training; queens and elders must be fed first.

When she thought she was in range, Darkpaw took off the ground with an enormous leap. There was a squeal of terror, and Darkpaw felt her teeth sink into a warm body. She pulled it out, and was astounded to see a mouse.

"Well done!" Tinyfern purred, coming over to her and swiping her tail across Darkpaw's flank. "Do you know how many apprentices catch something their first time out? I didn't."

Darkpaw felt a rush of pride. Her eyes glowing with pleasure, she followed her mentor back to camp, her tail and head high.

Back in camp, Tinyfern mewed, "Go give the mouse to Leafstar. I'm sure Lightpaw has already taken Cherrytail her share. Then you can eat."

Delighted, Darkpaw padded over to her leader's den and dropped the mouse outside. "Leafstar!" she mewed excitedly. The elderly she-cat's head popped out, her eyes glowing.

"Darkpaw? What can I do for you?"

"Eat!" Darkpaw mewed, shoving her mouse forward. "I caught it all by myself," she added proudly.

Leafstar purred as she stepped out of her den. "And on your first day as an apprentice too. Well done, Darkpaw."

Darkpaw dipped her black head, her blue eyes shining. "Thank you, Leafstar!" Darkpaw bounded away towards the fresh-kill pile and chose a blackbird for herself. Lightpaw sat near the apprentice den, pawing at a shrew.

"Hi!' Darkpaw mewed, bounding over. Lightpaw glanced up, and her eyes brightened when she saw her sister.

"Hi." The two sisters laid down side-by-side and began to eat.

Just as Darkpaw had taken the first bite of her fresh-kill though, Cherrytail tottered out of the nursery. Her huge stomach suggested that her kits would come any day now, and Darkpaw watched in horror as the she-cat padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took her piece. Leafstar, sitting nearby, lifted her head.

"Cherrytail, didn't one of the apprentices bring you food?"

Cherrytail shook her head. "It's okay, Leafstar. I know how busy they are."

"Nonsense," Leafstar snapped, standing up. "We have two new apprentices, and they should have made sure you had food." Leafstar glanced over at Lightpaw and Darkpaw, who both quailed under her gaze. Tinyfern bounded over, followed by Bouncefoot.

"Leafstar, Cherrytail, I'm sorry. I did ask Lightpaw to bring a chaffinch I had caught to the nursery."

Lightpaw hung her head. "I'm sorry, Cherrytail," she meowed, her voice shaking. "I forgot." Cherrytail purred and Leafstar nodded, but Bouncefoot looked angry.

"Lightpaw, I took it easy on you today, but when I ask you to do one thing, you _forget_. How can you forget to bring food to your Clanmates?"

"I'm _really_ sorry, Bouncefoot," Lightpaw whispered, scuffling her paws. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"See that it doesn't," he snapped. Bouncefoot stalked back to his sister and brother. Darkpaw thought she saw Rockfang looking upset as he gazed at Lightpaw, but then he turned towards Tinyfern and the look disappeared.

Lightpaw looked so distressed, Darkpaw tried to cheer her up. "I caught a mouse all by myself today," Darkpaw boasted, thinking Lightpaw would tell her what she had caught.

"That's good," Lightpaw sighed. Darkpaw tipped her head. Her sister seemed too despondent. It wasn't like Lightpaw. Small mistakes like this never got her down.

"What's wrong?" Darkpaw asked.

"Bouncefoot's going to teach me how to hunt tomorrow, and I don't want to learn," Lightpaw whispered, leaning close to Darkpaw until her nose touched Darkpaw's ear. "And I messed up something as simple as taking fresh-kill to Cherrytail. I can't do anything right."

Darkpaw sighed. She had known for a while that her sister had no will to hunt. It bothered her, but she was sure it bothered Lightpaw all the more. It also seemed strange to have their positions reversed. Usually, Lightpaw was the one outshining Darkpaw. Today, Darkpaw had exceeded her sister, and she was ashamed to admit that it felt good.

"I've been thinking though," Lightpaw mewed, and suddenly her eyes lit up. "Maybe…I mean, Echosong's getting older, and she must be looking for an apprentice by now. Maybe I should think about being a medicine cat instead."

"What?" Darkpaw mewed, her voice dripping with disdain. "Come on, Lightpaw! Medicine cats are important, but do you really want to sit in camp all day with herbs?"

Lightpaw didn't say anything, so Darkpaw stood, licked her sister's ear, and padded into the den. Bluepaw wasn't back from the evening patrol yet and Lightpaw was still outside, so Darkpaw curled up in the moss and feathers, feeling very much alone in the big den. This wasn't the first time that Lightpaw had spoken of being medicine cat. As a kit, she had told Darkpaw about the idea as well. But Darkpaw had been selfish, and begged her sister to be a warrior so she wouldn't be alone. Lightpaw had agreed, unable to upset her sister. It didn't bother Darkpaw much now; in a few days her sister would start hunting and fighting for herself, and she would feel good about herself again. Then Darkpaw wouldn't feel as alone as she did now in the huge apprentice's den. A little while later though, Lightpaw padded in and curled up next to her. Darkpaw purred and closed her eyes. No matter what, she wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Darkpaw! Are you going to sleep all day? There are things to be done." Darkpaw's eyes snapped open. Lightpaw was already gone, but Bluepaw was there, curled up asleep. Darkpaw wriggled out of the den and bounced over to her mentor, her tail fluffed up.

"What are we doing today?" she asked excitedly.

"Hunting. You did well yesterday, so Leafstar asked me to take you on a hunting patrol today."

"Great!" Darkpaw mewed, leaping excitedly. "Will you teach me how to catch a squirrel?"

Tinyfern purred. "We'll see if we can find some squirrels first. Remember, there aren't many trees around here. It could be difficult."

Darkpaw nodded solemnly before padding into the clearing. All around her, cats were waking up. Petalnose stretched outside the warrior's den, with Darkpaw's father Rockfang beside her. Clovertail was speaking to Patchfoot; both looked like they were about to head out hunting. Sharpclaw had padded out of the warrior's den, his tail held high and his pelt gleaming as he raced over to the nursery. Cherrytail stuck her head out and greeted her mate. Darkpaw purred with pleasure and raced towards the camp entrance. Everything was exactly as it was meant to be.

Tinyfern led her towards the forest, away from the Twoleg's nests. Darkpaw crept silently along, afraid of scaring up any prey and possibly costing Tinyfern her catch.

"There," Tinyfern hissed suddenly, flicking her tail. Darkpaw looked ahead and spotted a chaffinch pecking at the remains of a seed on the ground.

"Listen closely," Tinyfern whispered. "Creep as far forward as you can. When you're in range, make a jump for it and kill it before it has time to call out, or the hunt is over."

Darkpaw nodded, already concentrating. Tinyfern settled back on her haunches and allowed Darkpaw the catch.

Darkpaw crept slowly forward and tensed her muscles to jump. Just as she was about to, however, a stick cracked nearby. The chaffinch screamed in alarm and took off. Darkpaw snarled in frustration, leaping into the air after the chaffinch with her powerful hind legs. The bird was already too far away.

Darkpaw whirled around, her pelt bristling. Standing behind her was her sister, looking surprised, but clutching a mouse in her jaws.

"Look, Darkpaw!" Lightpaw mewed excitedly. "I caught a mouse!"

Darkpaw hissed in frustration. "Yes, but _my_ prey got away because of your clumsy stalking. I thought Bouncefoot was taking you towards the Twoleg nests?"

Lightpaw swished her tail uncertainly, looking upset. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Bouncefoot let me hunt on my own, and I guess I strayed really far."

"You think?" Darkpaw asked, but her anger was fading. She padded up to her sister and touched noses with her. "Congratulations on your first kill."

"Thanks!" Lightpaw mewed excitedly. "Um, I'll go back towards Twoleg place so I won't bother you." Lightpaw dashed off, her tail in the air.

"Well, the hunt's finished," Tinyfern mewed grumpily. "I need to have a word with Bouncefoot about her stalking techniques. Lightpaw's really lopsided. And it's good she caught her prey, but one small mouse won't feed the entire Clan."

"Patchfoot and Clovertail are out hunting," Darkpaw mewed, immediately springing up in defense of her sister.

"Yes, but in a day or so we'll have more mouths to feed," Tinyfern retorted. Darkpaw knew she meant Cherrytail's kits. "And it's great that we have Bluepaw as an apprentice, but she's another new one. _Plus_ Leafstar keeps going around, asking kittypets and loners to join us. The gorge has always been short on food, and if the Clan keeps growing, there will be even less."

"We could extend our territory," Darkpaw suggested as she and her mentor set off to find a new hunting spot.

"We could," Tinyfern agreed. "But there are some loners outside our borders who don't want to join us, and we have to accept that, or we'll have a war on our paws."

"I don't see why they don't want to join us," Darkpaw retorted. "Living in SkyClan is the best."

"Some cats don't like to live with other cats," Tinyfern explained gently. "We have to accept that. My mother used to be one of them, and so did Sharpclaw and Leafstar."

Darkpaw scraped the ground with her paws anxiously. It was hard to imagine their deputy and leader as loners. "I smell vole," she mewed, recognizing the scent from the fresh-kill pile.

Tinyfern sniffed the air. "My turn," she mewed mischievously. Darkpaw watched admiringly as her mentor slid into a crouch. She stalked beautifully, every movement fluid and perfectly balanced.

Tinyfern heaved herself off the ground, soaring into the air. She landed perfectly on the vole's back, killing it quickly. "_That's_ how it's done," she mewed proudly.

Darkpaw hissed playfully, flattening her ears, and dashed into the forest, intent on outdoing her mentor. By the time both she-cats had finished hunting, they each had two mice apiece, plus Tinyfern's vole and a squirrel Darkpaw had managed to catch with a fantastic leap.

"That was well done!" Tinyfern purred as they padded into camp. "Eat first, and rest, and then we have to get in some battle training."

Darkpaw nodded, excitement filling her. She had wanted to learn to fight forever! Now she would have an idea of how good she really was.

Lightpaw, who was crouched in front of the fresh-kill pile, tearing apart a shrew, gasped when Darkpaw dropped her offering.

"You caught all that on your own?" she mewed in amazement as Tinyfern put down her prey and snagged a sparrow before going to sit with the warriors.

Darkpaw nodded, her eyes shining. "And Tinyfern is going to take me battle training this afternoon!"

"Really?" The voice came from behind Darkpaw, who turned to find Bluepaw in back of her. "I'm training with Sharpclaw later!"

"Bouncefoot said he would take me," Lightpaw said, sounding gloomy.

"We're all training then!" Darkpaw mewed excitedly, whisking her tail, and ignoring her sister's negative outlook.

Darkpaw ate quickly and fell asleep in her den, unable to keep her eyes open despite her excitement. Lightpaw curled up beside her, but despite her warmth, Darkpaw was plagued with merciless dreams, full of yowling, terrified cats. Lightpaw dashed up to her once, her eyes wide with fright, before plunging into the dark undergrowth.

Darkpaw awoke troubled and pushed her way out of the apprentice den. She relaxed when she saw Leafstar returning at the head of a patrol, her muscles and those of her warriors' relaxed and their eyes shining. Obviously nothing was wrong on the borders.

"Darkpaw!" Bluepaw bounded across from the nursery, her eyes shining. "Cherrytail's kitted! Come on, before our mentors call us! Let's go see the kits!"

Darkpaw hurriedly followed Bluepaw towards the nursery. They pushed their way in to find Sharpclaw crouched over a warm nest, his eyes shining as he gazed down at his three kits.

Cherrytail lay curled in the moss and feathers, looking exhausted but happy. The three little kits, one she-cat and two toms, lay curled at their mother's side, nursing greedily. The she-cat was a tortoiseshell, an exact copy of its mother. One of the toms was ginger, and the other was a brown tabby.

"They're beautiful," Darkpaw breathed, leaning down to inhale the kits' milky scent. They mewed softly, their jaws gaping.

"Oh Cherrytail, they're perfect," Bluepaw mewed. She rasped her tongue over the tabby, which was squirming. It stilled under the apprentice's touch.

"They're strong," Sharpclaw purred. Despite his age, he looked like a young cat again as he gazed down at his offspring.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Bluepaw asked.

Cherrytail nodded and touched the tortoiseshell gently on the head. "This is Dovekit. The tabby tom is Brownkit, and the ginger that looks like Sharpclaw is Sunkit."

_Sunkit, Dovekit, and Brownkit. Just what SkyClan needs._ "They're hungrier then you and your sister were, that's for sure," Mintcloud purred, coming into the nursery. "But Cherrytail is strong, and so are those kits."

Darkpaw stretched up to touch noses with her mother. "Who knows?" Bluepaw mewed, boasting. "By the time they're ready to be apprenticed, _I_ might be one of their mentors!"

Sharpclaw nudged his apprentice. "Not if you don't get training," he warned. "I'm going to stay with Cherrytail for a few days while the kits are so young, so Sparrowpelt is going to take over your training for a while. Poor cat," Sharpclaw mewed sympathetically.

"Hey! I'm a _good_ apprentice," Bluepaw mewed indignantly. "Come on, Darkpaw, let's get training." Bluepaw charged into the clearing, so Darkpaw meowed a quick good-bye and slid out after her friend. Sparrowpelt, Tinyfern, Bouncefoot, and Lightpaw were all waiting at the entrance.

"Come on, you two," Sparrowpelt commanded. "The sun will set soon. We only have a little while." The six cats raced towards the training hollow. Darkpaw skidded to a halt in the middle of the sandy clearing.

"Can I go first?" she asked Tinyfern, her tail high. Tinyfern sighed.

"You don't have any training. Watch Bluepaw first."

Sparrowpelt beckoned to the young she-cat, who bounded forward. "Show Lightpaw and Darkpaw the paw swipe, Bluepaw."

Bluepaw nodded and dropped into a crouch, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at Sparrowpelt. Then she let out an eerie caterwaul and lunged forward, giving Sparrowpelt a heavy blow to the side of his head with sheathed paws.

Sparrowpelt reared and shook his head, trying to clear it. "Good," he mewed. "Bluepaw, come with me. Sharpclaw wanted to teach you a more advanced move today, but asked me to do it instead."

Bluepaw followed Sparrowpelt to the other side of the training hollow, her tail high. Tinyfern turned to Darkpaw, who was working her paws on the grass in impatience.

"I can do that!" she burst out. "Let me try Tinyfern, please?"

Tinyfern nodded. "Come here, then." Darkpaw pranced over to her mentor, her excitement building. She could see the move so perfectly in her mind. She knew she could get it right on her first try, if she concentrated.

"Okay," Tinyfern mewed, dropping into a crouch. "Come get me." Darkpaw crouched and exploded upward, not waiting to identify her target; Tinyfern's head position was in her mind's eye. Darkpaw felt a shock when her heavy paw landed on the ground, sending up a puff of sand. Tinyfern had whipped around, and her teeth were at Darkpaw's scruff. She froze and her shoulders slumped.

"You were being cocky," Tinyfern rasped, backing away. Darkpaw shook herself. "Try again, and this time watch for my next move."

Darkpaw nodded and glanced over at her sister, who was watching her with wide eyes. Darkpaw's eyes narrowed. She would not allow herself to fail again, not when her sister was watching.

Darkpaw crouched and exploded upwards again, her hind paws taking her high into the air. This time, instead of bringing her paw down where Tinyfern had been, Darkpaw moved with her mentor and brought it down directly on her head.

Tinyfern reared and tumbled backwards. Darkpaw felt a warm glow of pride. She had gotten her mentor! Tinyfern stood, licking her ruffled fur. "Well done," she purred.

"That was great, Darkpaw!" Bluepaw yowled from where she was training, earning a heavy blow on her side from Sparrowpelt.

"Pay attention!" he snarled. Looking thoroughly abashed, Bluepaw turned back to the brown tabby.

"That was well-done, Darkpaw!" Bouncefoot purred. He turned to Lightpaw. "Come on, you try it now."

Darkpaw withdrew to the side of the clearing as her sister took the middle of the clearing. Darkpaw thought her sister was looking incredibly nervous. Bouncefoot made the first move; in less then a second, Lightpaw was pinned beneath him. Darkpaw gazed at her defeated sister, trying not to let shock show. Lightpaw wasn't even trying!

Bouncefoot let Lightpaw up, but his eyes were troubled. "Lightpaw, watch Darkpaw do it again," he meowed. Darkpaw moved forward to stand beside Bouncefoot. She didn't like demonstrating in front of her sister like this; it felt like bragging. Nevertheless, Darkpaw sprang into the air and, instead of bringing down just one heavy paw, she brought both of her forepaws down on Bouncefoot's head.

"Well done," Bouncefoot meowed, shoving her off. Darkpaw scuttled to the side, nearly crashing into Tinyfern, who shoved her over. Darkpaw sat down, afraid of colliding with her mentor again.

"Try again, Lightpaw," Bouncefoot commanded. Tinyfern beckoned her apprentice away.

"You could be training instead of watching Lightpaw," Tinyfern mewed. "This time, I'll teach you how to defend against another enemy's moves."

Darkpaw worked well into the afternoon. The sun had nearly set by the time the Darkpaw and Bluepaw were dismissed by their mentors, who ran off to join the evening patrol, leaving the two apprentices to make their way home on their own.

"What happened to Lightpaw?" Bluepaw asked wearily as they trudged back towards camp. Both of the apprentices' paws dragged.

"I don't know," Darkpaw meowed, worried. It wasn't like her sister to disappear, even if she didn't want to train. Especially with every cat watching. "Tinyfern was instructing me on something, and when I turned around both Lightpaw and Bouncefoot were gone."

"Probably back at camp stuffing their faces, the lucky furballs," Bluepaw growled. Darkpaw trotted into camp and found Lightpaw curled up in front of the fresh-kill pile. Her eyes were gloomy and her pelt was covered in mud.

"Lightpaw!" Darkpaw meowed, bounding over. "What happened?"

"Oh. Hi Darkpaw, hi Bluepaw." Turning to her sister, she explained, "When I couldn't get that move right today, Bouncefoot sent me hunting near the rat's nest. There was a pool of mud, and I fell in."

Bluepaw sounded amazed as she said, "Bouncefoot actually let you hunt near the rat's nest? I don't believe it! _I'm_ not even allowed near the rat's nest, and I'm almost a warrior! Only the most experienced are allowed." Darkpaw wasn't sure if her friend's amazement was a show to help Lightpaw, but Darkpaw appreciated it nonetheless.

Lightpaw nodded, and her eyes brightened very slightly from Bluepaw's praise. The three apprentices had just settled down to eat when Leafstar approached. Darkpaw gazed up at her leader, wondering what was happening.

"I need two of you to go with me to Twolegplace tomorrow. We're going to try and recruit some cats. Sparrowpelt must come to show us around, and so Bluepaw is going to come too. And Tinyfern especially asked me if I could take you, Darkpaw."

"_Me?!_" Darkpaw gasped. She bounced excitedly, her haunches wriggling.

Leafstar purred. "Yes. She says your training is going well. Be up at dawn and meet Sparrowpelt and me at the Skyrock." Leafstar turned to go, throwing the words, "Sorry, Lightpaw, but Bouncefoot asked if you could stay in camp and help clean dens," behind her.

Lightpaw sighed, the hopeful look that had been in her eyes dimming. She lay down next to her prey and picked at it half-heartedly. "It's because I did so terribly today. I'm embarrassing Bouncefoot, our parents, and I'm letting the Clan down."

"I'm sure Leafstar will let you go next time," Darkpaw meowed encouragingly. Lightpaw just shrugged half-heartedly. Darkpaw purred and licked her sister, slowly grooming all of the mud off of her pelt.

"Don't be upset," Bluepaw meowed. "Leafstar can only take so many cats into hostile territory. She usually visits the kittypets, and then the rogues. Maybe she's saving you for the rogues."

"Maybe," Lightpaw mewed, looking marginally more cheerful. The three apprentices went to their nests, curling up with their tails over their noses.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkpaw awoke excitedly the next morning to find Lightpaw already gone. She was glad; she didn't want her sister watching her leave. She still felt bad about the night before; Lightpaw had never showed much interest in being a warrior, but it didn't seem right to leave her in camp will the rest of them headed out to Twolegplace on a mission. Darkpaw prodded Bluepaw, who sat up groggily. Both she-cats groomed themselves thoroughly and hurried out of camp, only stopping to meow a good-morning to Patchfoot, who was on sentry duty, and to grab a mouse apiece.

Up at the Skyrock, Bluepaw and Darkpaw ate quickly. Leafstar and Sparrowpelt weren't long in coming.

"Good morning," Leafstar meowed. The three other cats echoed her greeting. "Come," she meowed, swishing her tail. "We're wasting daylight. Patchfoot is in charge of camp today, because Sharpclaw is still with his kits. But I promised him that we would return before the moonhigh patrol set out."

The three cats bounded away over the hard ground. Bluepaw and Darkpaw chattered excitedly until they reached the rats' nest, upon which both fell silent. Darkpaw crept by with her tail down and ears flat, her lips drawn back in a snarl at the rat's scent. She didn't want to admit that she was terrified. Too many rumors circulated this place to assume it safe. Bluepaw didn't look any happier, but Leafstar and Sparrowpelt padded along confidently.

"Do not be afraid, small ones," Leafstar purred. "These rats fear us now."

"But Mintcloud always told me that if I was bad, the leader of the rats would come and get me!" Darkpaw hated it that her voice squeaked like a kit's, but she really was terrified.

"Don't worry. Leafstar and I are more then capable of handling these mousebrained fools," Sparrowpelt meowed, his whiskers twitching.

Leafstar batted him over the head with her tail. "Don't tease them, Sparrowpelt. I remember one young apprentice who was so terrified of this place at one point as well."

Sparrowpelt scuffled his paws when Darkpaw and Bluepaw yowled in delight, both of them gazing at the brown warrior with amusement in their eyes.

They made it past the Twoleg nest without any incidences, and the four cats continued on. Finally, by the time the sun was rising in the sky, they reached Twolegplace.

"This is good," Leafstar purred, looking over at the nests. "I hadn't thought to get here so quickly. But since we are here early, we should split up and cover more ground." Leafstar flicked her tail at Sparrowpelt. "You take Darkpaw. Keep her safe, and find some cats. You know what to do. Bluepaw, you can come with me."

Bluepaw bounced over to her leader, her eyes shining with excitement to be chosen to escort Leafstar through Twolegplace. "You know the way around, Bluepaw, so I trust you," Leafstar purred. "Remember, I hate Twolegs, so steer me clear."

"Yes, Leafstar!" Bluepaw mewed. The two bounded off side-by-side, their tails high and their shoulders relaxed.

"Let's go then," Sparrowpelt commanded. Darkpaw hurried after the warrior, who slunk into Twolegplace. "Keep quiet and low," he hissed. Darkpaw nodded and followed Sparrowpelt, trusting him to keep her safe.

At a hard rock surface, they came to a halt. "This is called a Thunderpath," Sparrowpelt mewed tersely. "Monsters go by on them quickly, carrying Twolegs inside them, so you must run by quickly, while it's clear."

Sparrowpelt padded to the verge and sat, his pelt bristling. Darkpaw crouched, her nose twitching at the disgusting smell coming from the path. A sudden vibration echoed through her paws. Darkpaw unsheathed her claws and gripped the earth just as a monster roared by, harsh sounds coming from its inside. The gust of wind from the monster buffeted Darkpaw's fur, but then it returned to an eerie calm. Sparrowpelt signaled her frantically and Darkpaw dashed across the Thunderpath, the harsh surface burning even her tough paws.

"Why do Twolegs use such stinky stuff?" Darkpaw wanted to know as they continued on their way. "Why don't they just run?"

"Because Twolegs are fairly dumb. I used to live with them, and I liked my Twolegs well enough, but it was so difficult to get them to do what I wanted."

Darkpaw nodded as though she understood as they headed further into Twolegplace. She had never lived with Twolegs; she had been a SkyClan cat her entire life and she felt privileged that that was so. Finally, Sparrowpelt stopped before a white fence, his jaws open wide. He flicked his tail. "Come on," he mewed. Bunching his powerful haunches, he sprang up and disappeared over the fence.

Darkpaw followed, though her short legs meant she had to scrabble at the fence for a moment before heaving herself over. She spat as she fell to the ground. _I'll be grateful when my legs are grown,_ Darkpaw thought to herself.

"Who are you?" Darkpaw skittered backwards when she saw a dark brown tabby tom in front of her. His pelt was graying with age, but his eyes glittered with intelligence. Sparrowpelt was standing at his side, and purred in amusement when Darkpaw crashed into a bush near the fence.

"Darkpaw, this is Hutch. He used to be a SkyClan cat."

Darkpaw cautiously sniffed the new cat, her nose quivering as she inhaled his scent. Then she shrugged. "He smells like a kittypet."

"Did your mother never tell you about Shortwhisker?" Sparrowpelt demanded. He turned to the brown tabby as understanding dawned on Darkpaw's face. The kittypet her mother had mentioned! He had SkyClan ancestry, but had given up the warrior life when it had become too difficult for him. Darkpaw's tail twitched. She wasn't sure whether to be in awe of the brown tabby, who had fought beside Firestar, or to look down on him for leaving SkyClan. "Her mother is Mintcloud." Sparrowpelt's voice yanked Darkpaw back to the present.

"Ah yes," the kittypet mewed, dipping his head. "I believe I remember Leafstar telling me about the kitting. Rockfang is their father, correct?"

Sparrowpelt dipped his head in consent and then looked up, his eyes shining. "And guess what, Hutch! My sister had Sharpclaw's kits, not two sunrises ago."

"Well! Congratulations to your sister. How many kits?" Darkpaw wondered why the old kittypet would take interest in Clan life, but it seemed that he still maintained deep connections with Darkpaw's Clan, especially if he had heard of her own kitting, which had been nearly seven moons ago now.

"Well, we're here recruiting again. Know any new ones?" Sparrowpelt asked casually. Darkpaw realized that she had missed some of the conversation.

Hutch snorted. "Leafstar seems to come here every day, recruiting. But I know how strong she wants to make the Clan before us old ones die off. I got a new one for you," Hutch meowed. His fur fluffed up appreciatively. "My nephew," he meowed proudly. "I told him all about the Clan, and he wants to come live with you guys."

"How old is he?" Sparrowpelt asked.

"Seven moons. A little old to start as an apprentice, but he promised his mother and me that he would train hard. Should I go get him? He's waiting in the nest." Sparrowpelt nodded, so Hutch leapt to the ground and sprinted towards the nest, calling loudly for a cat beyond view.

Sparrowpelt waited patiently, his tail curled over his paws, but Darkpaw could hardly sit still. She was anxious to see this tom cat, to know if he would come live in the gorge with them and train alongside her.

Finally, Hutch appeared, leading a dark brown tabby tom who was bouncing excitedly beside his uncle. He halted before Sparrowpelt and Darkpaw, who appraised the new cat with thoughtful eyes. The tom launched himself into a tree with a powerful leap and was followed by his uncle.

_SkyClan blood,_ Darkpaw thought, flicking her tail. His powerful haunches were thicker then her own were. The newcomer dipped his head respectfully. "I'm Jerry. I want to come live with you."

"Welcome, Jerry. SkyClan will be glad to have you," Sparrowpelt meowed formerly. Darkpaw nodded in greeting. Hutch drew his nephew closer.

"Work hard, and make us proud."

"If Kyle makes up his mind…" Jerry mewed anxiously.

"I will send him along to you. Now go, your new Clan is waiting." Jerry nodded, his eyes shining.

He stood beside Sparrowpelt and meowed, "Tell mother I said good-bye and that I love her."

"I will."

Hutch stood back and watched the three cats descend from his tree. "Take care of him, Sparrowpelt. I'll come visit."

"I will make sure he is safe," Sparrowpelt promised his old friend. Turning to the two young cats, Sparrowpelt meowed, "Let's go."

Darkpaw trotted beside Jerry as they hurried away from Twolegplace. She was excited that this cat was coming to live with them. She had never hung around younger toms before. If nothing, it would be a learning experience. He glanced at her. "So, you're a real warrior, huh?"

Darkpaw fluffed her fur up proudly, but with Sparrowpelt listening she couldn't lie. "No, not yet. I'm still an apprentice. My name is Darkpaw."

"Because of your dark pelt? I wonder what mine will be."

"If I were Leafstar – she's our leader – I would name you Birdpaw, because you flew into the tree just like a bird. But that isn't my decision."

Sparrowpelt purred. "You have a while to go before you make a decision like that, if ever. Come on, let's hurry back to camp. I'm starving."

The three cats picked up the pace, but Darkpaw felt as though she had to lug her paws over the ground. She was exhausted, and the Thunderpath had grazed her pads.

Sparrowpelt had obviously noticed, because he meowed, "Ask Echosong for herbs when we get back to camp, okay? We don't want your pads getting infected so you can't train."

Darkpaw nodded, but decided that the first thing she would do upon returning to camp was eat, and then sleep.

They met up with Leafstar and Bluepaw near the rat's nest. They had had no luck, but Leafstar was seemed thrilled to have Hutch's kin in the Clan. "We'll have his naming ceremony as soon as we get back," she announced.

Jerry looked unbearably energized as they padded back into camp, compared to the rest of the patrol, which was dragging their paws.

Leafstar bounded onto the Rockpile as soon as they entered the camp and yowled, "Every cat old enough to catch its own prey join here, beneath the Rockpile, for a Clan meeting."

Her summons brought cats harrowing into the clearing; Clovertail and Sharpclaw from the nursery, Echosong and Lightpaw from the medicine cat's den, Patchfoot from the Skyrock, and Petalnose, Rockfang, Bouncefoot, and Tinyfern from hunting. Mintcloud emerged from the warrior's den with Sagefrost, running over to greet Rockfang before settling before the Rockpile.

"Cats of SkyClan," Leafstar began. "Today I bring us a new apprentice from Twolegplace. He is Hutch's kin, and will receive his name and mentor immediately."

Leafstar's eyes glowed as she gazed up to where Silverpelt was just visible in the setting sun. "From this day forth, until he has earned his warrior name, this young apprentice will be known as Swiftpaw. Rockfang," Leafstar mewed, turning to stare at Darkpaw's father. "You will begin Swiftpaw's training. You have shown unwavering loyalty and courage in the service of your Clan. Please pass on your traits to Swiftpaw, and help him grown into a strong warrior."

Rockfang bent his head to touch noses with the brown tabby. "I will do my very best, Leafstar," he promised. Rockfang led Swiftpaw away while the Clan congratulated the new apprentice.

Darkpaw felt a twinge of jealously even as she called Swiftpaw's name. This apprentice would know her father even better then she did; it didn't seem fair, but she was glad her father had an apprentice at last. He had not been allowed to mentor his own kits, and it had upset him to watch Tinyfern and Bouncefoot, his brother and sister, become mentors before him.

"Leafstar, wait!" The Clan turned to stare at Echosong, who had stepped forward from the crowd after the congratulations for Swiftpaw had died down.

"Yes, Echosong?" Leafstar mewed, sounding surprised to be addressed by the elderly medicine cat.

"I have a request to make. Today, Lightpaw came to me in my den, and begged to be taken as my apprentice. She feels as though she is letting Bouncefoot down with her meager skills, and believes that the path of the medicine cat may be better for her."

A gasp of shock ran through the Clan. Some had begun to believe that Echosong would never take an apprentice. The fact that Lightpaw, who had already begun her apprenticeship, wished to become medicine cat, was unheard of.

Darkpaw thought that Bouncefoot looked very upset as he gazed at his apprentice. Darkpaw could understand; Lightpaw was his first apprentice, and if he lost her, he would feel as though he had failed. Not only that, but Lightpaw was Bouncefoot's kin; he would feel as though he had betrayed his brother in not teaching Lightpaw as well as he could.

Darkpaw also felt a growing sense of panic. Her sister had mentioned a position as medicine cat, but Darkpaw hadn't thought she was serious; all their lives the two sisters had grown up believing that they would become warriors together, and would sit the long vigil together. Darkpaw knew that the dream was about to be torn away from her. Her only hope was that Leafstar would say no.

"Lightpaw, is this true?" Leafstar demanded. Darkpaw waited, holding her breath. Lightpaw dipped her head.

"It is true, Leafstar. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel cut out to be a warrior. I'm more interested in herbs then I am hunting, more interested in StarClan then the warrior code. It is not because Bouncefoot has failed me; I feel as though I have failed him, in not learning better. But I have felt this way for some time."

"Did you speak to any other cat about this? Why did you have me begin your warrior apprenticeship if this is where your heart lay?" Leafstar sounded more puzzled then angry. Darkpaw felt her heart sink when her sister turned to her.

"I did speak to Darkpaw about it, just before we were named apprentices."

Darkpaw felt a weight crash down on her. Leafstar had turned to her, and Tinyfern, all waiting for her answer. If she denied what Lightpaw had said, would Leafstar be so angry as to not make her a medicine cat apprentice? Darkpaw's head hung. How could she do that to her sister, who was looking at her so expectantly? It wasn't right to make her continue with her warrior training if her heart did not lie in the path of a warrior. Darkpaw knew her own selfish desires vanished like mist in the face of a simple truth; Lightpaw was counting on her.

"Lightpaw did mention this to me," Darkpaw muttered finally. "She wanted to give life as a warrior a shot for my sake."

"I see." Leafstar lifted her head. "I cannot deny this young apprentice that which she wants when it may benefit our Clan. Echosong, are you willing to accept this young cat as your apprentice?"

"I am," Echosong meowed. "I am an old cat now, and when I tested Lightpaw today, she knew many herbs. She will do well for this Clan."

"Then Lightpaw, from this moment on, you are Echosong's apprentice. Train well to follow in Echosong's stead."

Lightpaw dipped her head. "Thank you, Leafstar. I will try my hardest." The meeting broke up. Darkpaw took one glance at her sister, who was talking with her new mentor with her tail up, and a look at Bouncefoot, who looked heart broken. Unable to bear the fact that she and her sister would no longer train side-by-side, Darkpaw bounded towards her den and curled up to sleep, tail over her nose. In her anger, she forgot to speak to Echosong about herbs for her pads, or to grab fresh-kill for her empty stomach. She seethed silently until Bluepaw and Swiftpaw entered the den, upon which Darkpaw fell into a deep sleep.

*

A few moons later, Darkpaw awoke and stretched. After hunting, fighting practice, and the moonhigh patrol yesterday, she was exhausted. But she was expected to hunt for Cherrytail and Echosong this morning.

Beside her, Bluepaw stretched as well, her jaws gaping in a wide yawn. Swiftpaw was still asleep, curled comfortably in his nest. The tabby's warrior training was going well. His hunting skills were sound, and he would soon grow into a formidable fighter, if the practice bouts from the last few days indicated anything.

Darkpaw's own training was going well also. The Clan was amazed, day after day, at the amount of prey Bluepaw and Darkpaw had managed to drag back. In fighting, Darkpaw had managed to pin not only Swiftpaw and Bluepaw, but Tinyfern as well. Darkpaw was pleased with herself, but other worries weighed her down.

She had hardly seen Lightpaw since her sister had entered her new apprenticeship. Both sisters were too busy with their duties to stop and chat as they used to, and because Lightpaw no longer shared the apprentice's den, they could not talk at night. The new medicine cat apprentice spent more time with her mentor then anyone else; but Echosong did report that Lightpaw's training was coming along well, which made Darkpaw feel a bit better. Her sister had found her place in the Clan.

Now Darkpaw and Bluepaw hurried out of the den and were greeted by their mentors. Sharpclaw had returned to training his apprentice a moon ago, when Cherrytail's kits had opened their eyes.

"Come on. As soon as Swiftpaw gets up," Tinyfern meowed, projecting her voice towards the apprentice's den, "we're going to give all three of you an assessment."

"Already?!" Darkpaw squeaked.

"Yes. Both you and Swiftpaw have only been training for a little while, but it's better to assess you now. Leafstar wants an idea of your progress."

Darkpaw kneaded the ground anxiously while Rockfang walked leisurely over and called to Swiftpaw softly. Darkpaw hissed in annoyance. Didn't her father know by now that you had to yell to get Swiftpaw up?

Darkpaw pushed against her father's pelt and yowled, "Swiftpaw, wake up you useless lump!"

Swiftpaw stumbled out of the den, shaking scraps of moss out of his ears. "What's the big idea? I'm exhausted."

"So am I," Darkpaw retorted. "I was on the moonhigh patrol last night. But I'm still being assessed this morning, and so are you."

Bluepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement when Swiftpaw's eyes grew wide with fright. "Assessment?" he rasped. "I've only been training for a couple moons."

"Yes, but you're the oldest apprentice next to Bluepaw and you're training needs to be stepped up," Rockfang explained.

Swiftpaw dipped his head, but Darkpaw caught his fear scent as their mentors led them out of the camp and towards the forest.

"You're going to be assessed on your hunting skills," Sharpclaw explained when they reached the top of the gorge. "You must hunt alone. Catch as much prey as you can. And keep in mind that, even though you won't see us, we'll be watching." He fixed each of the three apprentices with a stern glare before signaling to Tinyfern and Rockfang, who headed into the trees after him.

"Good luck!" Darkpaw mewed, dashing off into the undergrowth. She was concentrating furiously. It was her first assessment, and she wanted to make Tinyfern proud of her. The white she-cat was proving to be a very strict mentor, but Darkpaw enjoyed being under her tutelage. The thought that she may fail Tinyfern made her shake her head. She would not mess up this assessment!

Further on in the forest, Darkpaw dropped into a hunting crouch. The blackbird she targeted never had a chance to escape; its shrill cry was cut off when Darkpaw's jaws closed over its throat. Darkpaw buried her prey, grateful that hunting was so easy in the greenleaf forest.

Darkpaw's next target, a shrew, smelled her coming. In her haste, Darkpaw had forgotten to come from downwind. Her paws pounded on the ground, and she just managed to grab hold of its tail as it dove for cover. Darkpaw looked up, her ears burning with shame. She prayed to StarClan that Tinyfern had not been watching when she made that kill; it had been so sloppy. She glanced around, hoping to spot Tinyfern's white pelt, but she saw nothing. _Hopefully that means she's watching someone else, _Darkpaw thought. _It's hard to hide that white pelt, especially in greenleaf._

Darkpaw continued on with the assessment, ranging further and further afield in her search for prey. It was difficult not to eat her catches, especially the plump rabbit she caught. Her stomach remembered her missed breakfast then, but she resisted. A moon's worth of cleaning out dens was in store for her if she ate while being assessed.

Finally, Darkpaw determined that she had caught enough. The sun was almost setting when she began lugging her prey back to the hollow where they had begun early that morning. She made several trips to bring back her bountiful catch and even though she didn't see Bluepaw and Swiftpaw, two growing prey mounds suggested that they were bringing their own prey back.

Finally Darkpaw lay down beside her pile, her ears pricked as she waited for her mentor and the others to appear. Eventually they did. Tinyfern padded right up to Darkpaw and licked her ear. "Well done," she purred. "The Clan will eat well tonight."

Darkpaw purred with pleasure. Bluepaw and Swiftpaw were both being congratulated by their mentors. Swiftpaw had brought back a bumper catch for an apprentice so early in his training, and Bluepaw had done even better. Darkpaw reflected that soon her friend would be ready for her warrior ceremony. She had been an apprentice for nearly six moons.

"Let's get back to camp," Sharpclaw mewed. "We'll have a job carrying all of this back." The mentors stepped forward to help their apprentices carry their catch. Darkpaw carried her plump rabbit into camp, her ears and tail high. She hurried to Cherrytail, who was dozing outside the den. Sharpclaw followed and watched appreciatively as Darkpaw laid her rabbit beside Cherrytail.

"Here," Darkpaw mewed, nudging it. "You should have the biggest piece." Cherrytail purred with pleasure and tore into the rabbit. Her kits watched from the nursery with wide eyes. Darkpaw glanced at them. Then she dropped into a crouch.

"I'm a badger, and I'm going to come get you!" she growled. The kits squealed in alarm and tumbled out of the nursery, their unsteady paws carrying them towards their parents. Sharpclaw batted at them gently.

"There's a big nasty badger attacking, and you're going to sit there and yelp? What sort of warriors are we raising, Cherrytail?" Cherrytail purred.

"He's right!" mewed the boldest kit. It was little Brownkit, his fur standing up. "Attack!" he screeched. The little kit hurled himself at Darkpaw, who rolled over, batting at him lightly. Sunkit and Dovekit jumped on her as well, pummeling her stomach with sheathed claws.

"Help!" Darkpaw yowled. She struggled up and ran, the kits giving chase. Darkpaw felt a warm glow in her stomach. She had had a great assessment today, and the Clan was happy and full-fed. Everything was perfect. Then, as the kits caught up with her, Darkpaw saw her sister watching her from the brambles that shielded the medicine cat's den.

**A/N: Well, this story is already done, so I'm uploading the chapters very rapidly. Any who is interested in non-fantasy stories, please check out my fictionpress page. Thanks for reading and, as always, please read and review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Your sister had a very good assessment today, Lightpaw," Echosong meowed, coming up behind the gray apprentice.

"I'm glad," Lightpaw meowed, her throat choked. She turned away from watching her sister play with the kits and padded over to the herbs. "We need more tansy, Echosong," she meowed. "I can go fetch some, if you like."

"In a minute. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you first." Lightpaw glanced at her mentor. The wise medicine cat always seemed to know what was on Lightpaw's mind.

"It's nothing," Lightpaw meowed, pawing at the remains of tansy.

"Are you regretting your choice to become a medicine cat, Lightpaw?" Echosong asked, her eyes glittering.

"No!" Lightpaw mewed, spinning around to face her mentor. "That's not it. I just – Darkpaw seemed so upset about me becoming a medicine cat. She did everything she could to dissuade me. Yet now she seems to be having a good time…without me."

Echosong sat next to Lightpaw, her tail curling over her paws. "You can't blame Darkpaw for trying to make the best of a bad situation. She was very upset when you decided to become my apprentice. But she's getting over it, and moving on with her training. She's going to become a great warrior, and you will become a great medicine cat. There is nothing wrong with having a different destiny. I know you are both very busy right now, and it seems as though you hardly see each other, but things will get easier once you both settle into your apprenticeships."

"I know. Thank you, Echosong." Lightpaw nuzzled her mentor. Echosong licked her head and padded out of the den to check on Cherrytail.

Lightpaw sighed. Her mentor's words soothed her, but she missed Darkpaw with a profound ache. She missed sleeping in the same den as her sister, as they had since kithood. More then that, she missed sharing a den with _any_ cat. Echosong was nice, but not very talkative, and Lightpaw missed the evening chatter of the other apprentices.

And then there was Bouncefoot; he hadn't spoken to her or even looked her way since she had become a medicine cat apprentice. It bothered her greatly, because she had once had such a deep link with the ginger warrior. Hopefully time and a new apprentice would bring him to see sense.

Lightpaw was enjoying being a medicine cat apprentice though. The knowledge of herbs and healing tinctures came to her so much more readily then hunting and fighting had. And tonight, for the first time, Echosong would take her to the Skyrock, and Lightpaw would receive dreams from StarClan. Her pelt quivered at the thought. She would finally be confirmed as a medicine cat apprentice.

Lightpaw busied herself with the herbs on the floor, sorting through those that were bad, those that were still usable, and those she was unsure about.

Echosong returned. "Cherrytail is doing well. Can you go take her some borage, Lightpaw?" Lightpaw picked up the borage, holding it delicately in her teeth. She knew the herbs would help Cherrytail's milk come easier. Three kits were a lot to handle for any queen.

"Hurry back!" Echosong called as Lightpaw padded out of the den. "We have to be at the Skyrock before the sun sets."

Lightpaw grunted to show that she had heard and headed towards the nursery. A familiar dark pelt emerged, and Lightpaw found herself staring at her sister. Darkpaw's blue eyes widened, and she purred in welcome.

"Hi, Lightpaw! How's life as a medicine cat? Tonight is the half moon right? Are you going to the Skyrock?"

Lightpaw felt a pang as she looked into her sister's eyes. She half-hoped her sister would beg her to stay behind tonight, and not go to the Skyrock to be confirmed as a medicine cat apprentice. But she knew her sister wouldn't; Darkpaw knew that this life was the one Lightpaw wanted.

"Tonight I will sleep on the Skyrock," Lightpaw confirmed, dropping the borage. She licked her sister's head. "I heard you did well today. Tinyfern was pleased."

Darkpaw nodded, her eyes shining. "At the rate I'm going, I'll receive my name before you receive yours!" she boasted.

Lightpaw purred as she picked up the borage. She knew it was probable her sister would receive her name first anyway; warrior training went much more quickly then medicine cat training. "I have to hurry. We have to be at the Skyrock before sunset." Darkpaw nodded and moved aside to let her sister into the nursery. Lightpaw set the borage beside Cherrytail and stayed to watch her eat it before sliding back out of the den. Lightpaw barely glanced at the little kits squirming at their mother's belly, but she couldn't help but wish that she had time to stop and play with them. With Echosong getting so old, she was constantly training Lightpaw, cramming as much knowledge as she could into the young she-cat's brain before Echosong passed away. Lightpaw mentally shook herself; she needed to get going. She slid out of the den to see Darkpaw's tail just disappearing into the apprentice's den. Her sister would have a restful night.

Echosong was waiting for her. Both medicine cat and apprentice nodded to Sagefrost, who was on guard duty at the entrance, and Bluepaw, who sat beside him, and headed up to the Skyrock. Lightpaw had not gone so far from camp for days. She relished the journey, sprinting ahead eagerly, then waiting for Echosong, who was forced to heave her frail body painfully over the stones.

Lightpaw realized that her mentor was struggling half way up the rise, and dashed back to the elderly silver cat, letting her lean on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Echosong wheezed.

"Are you okay?" Lightpaw asked anxiously. "Maybe I should take you back to camp."

Echosong shook her head vigorously. "I need to present you to StarClan as my apprentice. I can make it to the Skyrock one last time."

Lightpaw watched anxiously as her mentor fought her way up the hill. Finally, as the moon rose in the sky, they reached the Skyrock. Lightpaw bounded across first, her long legs and powerful haunches carrying her easily across. She looked on anxiously as Echosong gathered herself and leapt across. She nearly missed the leap; Lightpaw had to grab her mentor by the scruff and heave her onto the rocks.

Echosong straightened and turned her head skyward. Lightpaw shivered in the cold wind. "Lightpaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Lightpaw quaked with anticipation. "It is."

"Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the life of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance of your will." Echosong beckoned to Lightpaw, who took a trembling step forward to stand at her mentor's side.

Lightpaw curled up where her mentor directed and closed her eyes. She felt the cold rock seep through her fur. The greenleaf sun from earlier seemed to have done little to warm it. Lightpaw resisted the urge to move as her body cramped on the stone. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Standing before her were multitudes of cats, their eyes shining. "Welcome, Lightpaw." The voices seem to echo, yet still seemed like one voice.

Lightpaw dipped her head, awed into silence. These cats were truly great, with the stars in their fur, smelling of ice and wind and fire. One light gray tom padded forward. Lightpaw shrank from him slightly before straightening up to meet him. This cat looked like her, though the darker flecks in his pelt did not look like her own pale coat. Another tom, a dark gray, advanced on her, and finally a light brown tabby she-cat.

"Welcome, Lightpaw," the tabby she-cat meowed. "I am Fawnstep, SkyClan's medicine cat when they first came to the gorge."

"I'm Skywatcher," the old cat grunted. "I was the last SkyClan descendent living in the gorge when Firestar came to rebuild the Clan." The light gray stepped forward last.

"Lightpaw. I am your grandsire, Rainfur. We have come to give you a warning." Lightpaw felt herself quiver. She was barely a medicine cat apprentice, but these StarClan cats trusted her enough to give her a message for her Clan.

Lightpaw stiffened as Rainfur continued. "Tread softly around the earth, Lightpaw. Its temperament is dangerous these days, and shifts constantly."

Lightpaw nodded. "Thank you, Rainfur."

"We will travel far, Lightpaw," Fawnstep purred, pressing her pelt against Lightpaw's. It burned, but it also reminded Lightpaw of her mother's pelt. "Do not fear the future; there is nothing you nor I nor any other cat else can do to change fate. SkyClan have faced threats before, and they will face them again. But StarClan will be with you always."

Lightpaw bowed her head, comforted by the she-cat's words. Rainfur pressed his muzzle against Lightpaw's. "Heed my warning, young one." Rainfur's eyes clouded with grief. "Also, send a message to your mother and Petalnose and Darkpaw. Let them know that I watch over them still."

Lightpaw nodded and found herself struggling awake on the Skyrock. Dawn was breaking over the horizon when Lightpaw stood and shook herself. She was unsure about Rainfur's message, but one thing seemed clear; trouble was coming.

*

Darkpaw awoke early the next morning. She was anxious to know how her sister had done last night at the Skyrock. The place where medicine cats and leaders received dreams was shadowy and vague to normal warriors. While all cats gathered at the Skyrock every moon for the Gathering, few SkyClan cats ever went there to share dreams with StarClan.

"Good morning," Bluepaw mewed groggily, swiping her tongue over her mouth. Swiftpaw was stirring beside her.

"Morning," Darkpaw meowed. She went over and prodded Swiftpaw. "Wake up, you lazy lump," she purred. "We're on patrol this morning, remember?"

"Oh great," he growled, rolling onto his back. "Can I pass? Sagefrost's going to be on patrol, and he's been so snappish lately."

"He's just an old grump," Bluepaw purred.

"You would know," Swiftpaw growled. "You've been tagging after him often enough." Darkpaw gazed at her friend. Bluepaw's eyes were suddenly zooming around the den, as though determined to look every way else but her denmates' eyes.

Darkpaw felt a rush of blood flow to her ears. She hadn't even noticed that Bluepaw was interested in Sagefrost.

"I have to go," Bluepaw meowed suddenly. "See you guys later!"

"Bah! She's going to meet him behind the nursery. They're there every morning. I'm surprised Cherrytail hasn't told them to bug off yet."

"Jealous?" Darkpaw teased. Swiftpaw's ears flattened, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll show you jealous!" He launched himself at Darkpaw, knocking them both out of the den and into the clearing. They tumbled over and over, rearing on their hind paws to bat at each other with sheathed claws.

"_If_ you're done," a low voice meowed. Both apprentices immediately broke apart. Darkpaw purred when she saw her mentor sitting in front of them, her white pelt bristling.

"Good morning Tinyfern," Darkpaw mewed, dipping her head to her mentor. Tinyfern snorted and turned to wait for Rockfang. He joined them quickly, coming over from the fresh-kill pile.

"We need Petalnose before we go," he explained. Tinyfern's tail twitched in surprise.

"I thought Sagefrost was coming," she mewed.

"No. He offered to take Bluepaw hunting this morning so Sharpclaw could get some rest," Rockfang explained.

"Wonder how much hunting they'll get done," Swiftpaw mewed under his breath as Petalnose hurried towards them.

"Sorry," she panted. "Patchfoot and I got talking." The patrol left camp, racing along towards the rat barn. The SkyClan patrols were much more frequent towards this end of the territory; no cat trusted the rats to stay down for long.

Darkpaw padded along more confidently. She was certain that any rat she met now would die under her claws. She was no longer a puny kit, but a full-fledged apprentice. It made her feel proud to realize that her warrior's dreams were coming true in the smallest of ways.

The patrol stopped near the rat barn and Petalnose flicked her tail. "Spread out and search for fresh rat scent."

Darkpaw and Swiftpaw harrowed away from their mentors, determined to kill a rat. "I bet you I could kill that big rat that Firestar killed all those seasons ago," Swiftpaw boasted.

"I bet you could kill a rat kit," Darkpaw hissed playfully. The two apprentices scuffled for a moment before sitting up and inhaling deeply, trying to locate rat scent. Suddenly, Swiftpaw froze.

"Look," he breathed. A small black rat was creeping its way out of the broken nest, its whiskers quivering.

"Attack!" Darkpaw screeched, hurling herself at the rat. The rat cried in alarm and tried to scuttle backwards, but Swiftpaw had already barreled ahead to cut off any escape. The rat was killed with two rapid blows from Swiftpaw's unsheathed claws.

"Are there any more?" Swiftpaw panted, sheathing his claws. Darkpaw scented the air, but couldn't smell anything; rat scent pervaded all.

"I don't think so," she mewed. "But all I can smell is rat. Let's get back." Swiftpaw nodded and had taken a step towards Darkpaw when sudden wrongness saturated the air. Underneath Darkpaw's paws, the ground lurched and sent her falling downwards. The whole earth shook. Darkpaw's yowl of terror was drowned out in the creaking of the ruined nest falling apart. _Great StarClan, the sky is falling!_ Then Darkpaw blacked out.

*

Lightpaw padded around camp slowly, a huge wad of moss in her mouth. She had spent the morning cleaning out Cherrytail's den while the tortoiseshell queen basked in the sunlight with her kits frisking over her. Echosong still expected her to run out and try to find some horsetail as well; in the heat of greenleaf, most of the water had dried up, making the fronds hard to find, but the stocks were low.

Lightpaw deposited the soiled moss outside the camp boundary and scraped up some clean bedding, her thoughts whirling. She had returned from the Skyrock last night to find the camp deathly quiet. Only now did she have time to contemplate Rainfur's message; that the earth was unstable. The earth was the most solid thing Lightpaw knew. She had been able to walk on it since kithood; the fact that it may be unstable frightened her.

And another thing that bothered her was that she hadn't had time that morning to tell Darkpaw about the dream. Lightpaw knew her secret communications with StarClan were meant to be kept secret, but she wanted to get the weight of the doomed prophecy off of her shoulders; and somehow, it felt like Darkpaw was involved, like she needed to know. But Darkpaw had been gone when Lightpaw awoke that morning.

Lightpaw sighed. As much as she enjoyed being a medicine cat apprentice, being a warrior apprentice had hurt her head a lot less!

Lightpaw was entering camp with the new moss when suddenly the ground lurched beneath her. It shook, and a harsh grating filled Lightpaw's ears. Her jaws gaped in a soundless wail of terror and she harrowed into the clearing. The ground lurched again and Lightpaw stumbled forward. Her fur fluffed up, and Lightpaw froze, unable to move. Her instincts screamed at her to run, but there was nowhere to run to. The entire earth was shaking. _The sky's falling!_ _StarClan help me!_ She mewed pitifully to herself.

Suddenly Echosong was there, her eyes wide with horror. "Hurry!" she cried. She shoved Lightpaw forward, into the medicine cat's den. Echosong squeezed in beside her and both she-cats shut their eyes, trying to fight off waves of nausea as the earth continued to roll beneath them.

*

Darkpaw's eyes opened slowly; her senses came flooding back as she stood quickly. Timbers that had been lying on top of her prone body she shoved off. She was relieved to find that, despite splinters and a gash on her right hind leg, she seemed uninjured.

Then her thoughts went into immediate overdrive. What had just happened? The earth had roared in anger, shaking itself as a cat did fleas. Darkpaw shook at the thought. The ground still felt unsteady under her paws.

Darkpaw pushed her way through the rubble that was once the rats' nest, shifting it desperately in her search for Swiftpaw. She couldn't scent him among the dust the debris had kicked up. "Swiftpaw!" Darkpaw cried piteously.

Suddenly Darkpaw heard a small noise behind her. She spun and saw Swiftpaw's dark tabby fur sticking out from the rubble. Darkpaw bounded over to him, nosing her way through the wreckage. Swiftpaw lay underneath, not moving.

"Swiftpaw," Darkpaw whimpered. She nuzzled her friend's fur, trying to rouse him. He did not move. Only the faint rise and fall of his chest showed Darkpaw that he was alive at all. But Darkpaw was afraid to move him. Lightpaw had told her just recently how dangerous it was to move a badly injured cat.

"Sometimes, if the shock is enough, it could kill them," Lightpaw had said, her eyes glinting. Darkpaw shuddered when she thought of her sister. And her mother and father and her Clan. Were they okay?

Unsure what to do, Darkpaw paced, ignoring the lancing pain in her back leg. She couldn't move Swiftpaw; that much seemed clear. But neither could she leave him to go fetch Echosong. The cats at camp might be even worse of then they were.

In the end, Darkpaw laid down beside Swiftpaw, her tongue rasping over his fur, sharing body heat. "It's okay," Darkpaw murmured into Swiftpaw's ear, in what she hoped was a comforting voice. "The patrol will be along soon. They'll help us." _I hope,_ Darkpaw added silently.

The sun had begun its descent towards evening when Darkpaw stood again and began to pace. A few tremors occasionally rocked the earth, but they were not nearly as bad as the original earth-shaker, and Darkpaw found that she could deal with them if she braced herself.

Darkpaw was lying down beside Swiftpaw again, trying to keep him warm in the cooling air, when a chorus of yowls split the air. Darkpaw looked up hopefully, and she felt her heart nearly stop in relief as Rockfang, Petalnose, and Tinyfern came barreling towards them.

"Swiftpaw's hurt!" Darkpaw meowed before they even reached her. She stood to let Petalnose pass; she took one look at the tabby apprentice and scooped him up in her strong jaws, carrying him like a kit. She dashed off towards camp with Rockfang following after one anxious look at his daughter to ensure her safety. Tinyfern stayed behind to help Darkpaw, whose leg had stiffened up in the time she had spent sitting with Swiftpaw.

Darkpaw was relieved to see that her mentor was not hurt. "Tinyfern, what was that?" she asked fretfully.

"I don't know, Darkpaw. We have to get back to camp though. The entire place is devastated, and cats are still missing."

"Are Lightpaw and Mintcloud okay? And Cherrytail and the kits?" Darkpaw found herself holding her breath as her mentor looked away for a moment.

"Lightpaw and Mintcloud are both fine, as are Cherrytail and the kits. But Clovertail, Sagefrost, Bluepaw and Leafstar are all missing."

Darkpaw fought back a yowl of dismay. A respected senior warrior, her mother's brother, her best friend, and the Clan leader were all missing. The situation couldn't have been much worse.

Darkpaw wanted to dash ahead, but her hind leg would barely support her weight. Tinyfern rasped her tongue over it at one point. "It's a deep gash," she meowed. "Hopefully Echosong can patch you up quickly."

Darkpaw just nodded wearily. Other cats were more important right now. They finally reached the gorge, but Darkpaw barely recognized it. All of the dens were destroyed, many crushed by falling rocks. Sharpclaw lay in the center of the clearing, his eyes dazed. Cherrytail crouched beside him; her kits huddled close to her. Darkpaw wondered why they weren't in the nursery when she realized that the nursery had been crushed.

Echosong was crouched over Swiftpaw, gently placing chewed herbs in his mouth. Lightpaw was working over Patchfoot, crouched a few feet away, a gash on his head.

"I'm fine!" he growled when Lightpaw hurried off to fetch more cobwebs. "Great StarClan, it's only a little wound. I should be helping the Clan."

"You'll be mewling to StarClan soon enough if it gets infected," Lightpaw snapped. "Hold still." Darkpaw hobbled over to her sister, who left Patchfoot and hurried to her side.

"You're safe!" she meowed gratefully. "But you're injured," she added, glancing at Darkpaw's grazed flank. "Wait here."

Darkpaw's head reeled as her sister dashed off. She hadn't thought her wound was that bad, but it was making her feel sick now. Lightpaw quickly returned and began chewing up marigold and smoothing it into Darkpaw's wound. After plastering it with cobwebs, she nodded.

"I think you'll be okay, if we can keep infection out. If you have a chance later, try to find some wild garlic and roll in it. You should probably get some rest now though."

Darkpaw shook her head. "I can't," she muttered. "Too much to do; dens to rebuild and cats to find, and hunting…" She nearly reeled when she thought of all the work she needed to do before she could sleep.

"If you say so," Lightpaw meowed uncertainly. "If it starts bleeding though, you have to come back, okay?" Darkpaw nodded and licked her sister on the head.

"Thanks. Be careful, okay? And make sure Rockfang sees you too. He was limping." Darkpaw turned and hurried out of camp. Petalnose was searching the gorge.

"Go check near Skywatcher's den," she ordered when she spotted Darkpaw. "Sagefrost and Bluepaw were last seen over that way."

Darkpaw nodded and started to hurry towards the old unused den, as fast as her injured leg would allow. When she reached it, she breathed in the air, trying to find the two missing cats.

Wandering towards the den, she caught the faintest whiff, hidden among dust and dirt. "Bluepaw? Sagefrost?" she meowed desperately.

"Darkpaw!' a frantic voice yowled. Darkpaw recognized Bluepaw's voice coming from inside the den. The opening was choked with fallen rocks. Darkpaw began scrabbling her way through, trying frantically to reach her friend. Just as she heaved a heavy stone out of the way, she spotted Bluepaw scraping towards her as well. The rocks finally cleared enough for Bluepaw to twist around and begin heaving Sagefrost into the open.

Darkpaw stared in dismay at her kin. His pale gray fur was covered in blood, and his two hind legs had completely crumpled beneath him. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell very rapidly.

"Part of the den collapsed on him," Bluepaw whispered. "He saved me."

"Are you injured?" Darkpaw demanded of her friend instantly. Bluepaw shook her head. "Good. Then go fetch Lightpaw or Echosong. I can't run right now."

Bluepaw nodded and shot off, her tail streaming out behind her. Darkpaw curled up next to Sagefrost as she had Swiftpaw, trying to keep him warm in the chilly night. Soon Bluepaw was back, Lightpaw and Mintcloud behind her.

"Sagefrost!" Mintcloud mewed, letting out a piteous wail. Darkpaw glanced at her mother. Her bond with her brother ran deep, and to see him injured was probably more then Mintcloud could bear.

"Wait," Lightpaw commanded. She set down her herbs and began checking over Sagefrost, packing cobwebs into the worst of his wounds. Darkpaw noticed her sister's tail flicking anxiously as she looked over Sagefrost's crippled back legs.

"We have to get him back to camp. Mintcloud, can you and Bluepaw carry him?" Both she-cats nodded and scooped up the injured warrior, racing back to camp with him clutched in their jaws. Lightpaw followed. Darkpaw sensed her sister's anxiety. She had no idea if Sagefrost would live or not.

Darkpaw was exhausted, but she knew she had to try and find Leafstar and Clovertail. She began scenting for them, but all she smelled was mouse. She crouched and pounced. The mouse squeaked as she killed it quickly and buried it for later. No matter how many cats were missing, the remaining had to be fed.

Darkpaw wandered throughout the gorge all night, searching and calling for her missing Clanmates. Towards morning, she gave up and went back to collect the few pieces of prey she had managed to scrounge. Exhausted, weary, and paw-sore, she padded back into camp. Cats gathered in the clearing.

Bluepaw rushed up to Darkpaw. "Clovertail was found last night," she mewed. "She's fine except for a few scratches. But Leafstar is losing a life."

Darkpaw felt her fear seize her before she barreled past Bluepaw and pushed her way through the center of the cats. Leafstar lay in the middle of them, her breathing ragged. Even as Darkpaw watched, Leafstar grew still.

Echosong sat at Leafstar's head and calmed the Clan when Leafstar stopped moving. "She is with StarClan, preparing for her next life," she mewed when horrified wails broke out.

The Clan sat in silence after that, broken only by the snuffling of Cherrytail's kits. Slowly, breath returned to Leafstar's body and her amber eyes blinked open. She leaned on Echosong as she sat up and looked around her Clan.

"Leafstar, are you okay?" Brownkit mewed anxiously.

Leafstar purred hoarsely. "I'm fine, little one." She turned her head towards Echosong. "How is the Clan?"

"Most are okay. Swiftpaw and Sharpclaw were hurt, but they're fine now and will recover. But Sagefrost…"

Leafstar stiffened. "What about Sagefrost?" she asked thickly.

"His legs were crushed in a rock fall when he sheltered in Skywatcher's old den. Lightpaw is with him now…but he may be on his way to join StarClan."

A heart-breaking wail echoed in the clearing at Echosong's words. "He's too young!" Patchfoot yowled. "That poor cat has his whole life ahead of him."

"Lightpaw and I will do our very best. But even if we can save his life," Echosong continued, turning back to Leafstar, "I don't think he can be a warrior any more."

"Are you sure?" Leafstar asked, her eyes intense.

"His legs are worthless. He may even have trouble climbing the gorge when he wakes up." Echosong sounded determined when she said that. "_I_ will make sure he wakes up."

Leafstar bowed her head. "I trust you, Echosong. And I will pray for Sagefrost's recovery. As for the rest of you," Leafstar meowed, raising her voice, "we need hunting patrols. And I would like Clovertail to organize the rebuilding of the camp."

Darkpaw stepped forward. "I brought back some prey," she meowed, flicking her tail at her meager catch. The Clan turned to face her, and her pelt grew hot under their stares. Apprentices didn't usually speak at meetings. "There's not much out there," she continued, regardless of her fear. "I think most of it has been scared away."

"Thank you, Darkpaw. Can you take some prey to Echosong and Lightpaw? They've been working very hard." Darkpaw nodded in agreement. "Patchfoot," Leafstar continued. "Round up some cats and go hunting. We need all the fresh-kill possible. Clovertail, pick some cats to help you start rebuilding the camp. Both of you ask Echosong which cats to take; many are wounded. Everyone good? Okay, let's start to work."

Darkpaw hurriedly snatched a squirrel and mouse up in her jaws and carried it towards the medicine cats' den. Lightpaw stuck her head out, lured by the smell of fresh-kill. Darkpaw greeted her sister and dropped the prey down before her.

"Here," she mewed. When Lightpaw opened her jaws to argue, Darkpaw snapped, "Just take it, okay? Patchfoot's out with a patrol right now." Lightpaw nodded and snatched up the prey, hurriedly mewing, "Thanks!" over her shoulder as she disappeared inside the den.

Bluepaw appeared then, her eyes dull with grief. "Hi, Darkpaw," she meowed. Darkpaw greeted her friend and both apprentices went to Clovertail.

"Darkpaw, Bluepaw," she greeted them. "Bluepaw, I need you to go out a gather brambles and moss." Bluepaw nodded and padded out of camp. "Darkpaw," Clovertail continued, her voice becoming stern, "you were out all night, and you went hunting. Go rest right now." Darkpaw was too tired to argue, so she went to her den and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hi again everyone! This was actually meant to be chapter 3 as well, but it was so long, I divided it into two parts. Hope you enjoy, and please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Darkpaw awoke the next morning still feeling exhausted. And, she realized as she stood, she was soaking wet. She shook herself and looked up to find the gray sky, instead of the usual covering of rock. Part of the den had collapsed.

Darkpaw hurried into the clearing and to Lightpaw's den. Her sister was curled up outside on a tiny scrap of moss. "Lightpaw?" Darkpaw mewed, nudging her lightly. Her sister sprang up and gazed around wildly before recognizing Darkpaw.

"Sorry," she mewed tiredly. "I was up all night. If you want to see Sagefrost, go in. He was awake a little while ago." Darkpaw touched her nose to her sister's flank.

"Go sleep in my den," she urged. "Just for now. It's open, but it has more moss and cover then this little patch." Lightpaw blinked gratefully. Darkpaw watched her sister hurry into the apprentice den before entering the medicine cats' den. It had survived the earth-shaker with more resilience then the rest of the camp, though the place where Lightpaw usually slept was covered in debris. Further on, Darkpaw spotted the pale gray coat of Sagefrost. His head was up

Bluepaw was with him, talking to the injured warrior. Bluepaw glanced up at Darkpaw as she entered.

"Hi Sagefrost," Darkpaw mewed. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sagefrost mewed. "I don't see what the big fuss is about. I can't feel any pain." Darkpaw's breath caught at Sagefrost's words. His mutilated legs stuck out behind him in an awkward position. Was it possible the warrior couldn't feel his injured hindquarters?

Darkpaw looked over at Bluepaw, who nodded very slightly. Darkpaw let Bluepaw dictate the conversation after that, doing their best to keep Sagefrost's spirits up. They left soon after to receive instructions, and Sagefrost curled up to sleep.

"He really can't feel anything?" Darkpaw mewed as they neared Cherrytail.

Bluepaw shook her head sadly. "No, he can't. Echosong's hoping that she can get the feeling to come back to his legs, but she doesn't think she'll be able to. I don't know what I'm going to do!" Bluepaw's voice rose hysterically. "I'm terrified to let him see his legs, because once he does he's going to realize everything."

Darkpaw pressed her muzzle into her friend's side. "And the worst part is," Bluepaw murmured, "is that he was crippled saving me."

"You really like him, don't you?" Darkpaw murmured.

"No," Bluepaw whispered. "I love him."

Clovertail nodded to the two apprentices. "Can you two take Swiftpaw and go hunting? He's been working on the warrior's den for a while, but he needs a break from pushing stones."

Darkpaw and Bluepaw went to fetch their friend and they headed out of camp. As Bluepaw chased a rabbit through the forest, Swiftpaw set down his prey and murmured, "I wonder what happens now?"

Darkpaw's heart lurched. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "We rebuild the camp, of course."

Swiftpaw shook his head. "Is this place safe to live in any more?" he wondered out loud. "What if the earth-shaker comes again? We could all die next time."

"What are you saying?" Darkpaw demanded. "Do you think we should leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe – yes. We can't have more cats getting injured," he mewed, casting a sad glance back at the camp.

"No!" Darkpaw meowed, her voice ringing. "We can't leave. This has been our home for too long."

"Too many cats were hurt, Darkpaw," Swiftpaw mewed. "You've lived in the gorge your whole life, but I haven't. It isn't so hard for me to leave. All of you have spoken of the forest where Firestar came from. It would be so much easier to live in then this gorge."

Darkpaw spat. "Warriors get hurt," she retorted. "That's the way it is."

"But you were hurt too," Swiftpaw murmured. He bent down to nose Darkpaw's leg, and she looked into his eyes. They were tender, full of love, and Darkpaw found herself shaking.

"Swiftpaw, I – " Darkpaw was cut off by a loud yowl. Bluepaw was racing towards them, her eyes wide.

"I scented cats!" she panted, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Rogues," Darkpaw meowed dismissively. Swiftpaw nodded in agreement.

"No, there were too many to be rogues!" Bluepaw mewed excitedly. "It was all the same scent."

Swiftpaw and Darkpaw glanced at each other. "We should check it out," Darkpaw mewed, stepping forward.

"Without a warrior?" Swiftpaw asked. Darkpaw hesitated. To fetch a warrior would be wasting time; and many were busy, or wounded.

"Yes. We have to go now. Bluepaw is almost a warrior, and you and I are good fighters. We can handle any mange-ridden fleabags."

Swiftpaw nodded and both apprentices followed Bluepaw as she harrowed into the forest. Swiftpaw sprang into a tree and snatched a pigeon from a branch as they raced past, catching up with the two she-cats after burying it.

"Nice catch," Darkpaw panted. Finally Bluepaw halted far upstream. They were very close to the end of SkyClan's territory.

Darkpaw brushed against a fern, fortifying it with SkyClan scent. The three apprentices stalked forward cautiously, scenting the air with every step. Darkpaw soon began to smell what Bluepaw had. It was the stale reek of many cats, yet it all blended into one distinguishing scent.

"It's an entire Clan," Darkpaw breathed in amazement. Then her pelt prickled with alarm. Obviously, these cats numbered many, and they were three half-trained apprentices.

Swiftpaw shared her alarm. "Let's go," he muttered. The three apprentices slunk swiftly away. Darkpaw's heart beat fast as they raced through the woods, back into the heart of their territory. It felt as though the trees had grown eyes. Darkpaw had the prickling sensation of being watched. However, the three cats made it back to their prey stocks without incident. Swiftpaw dug up his prey and then spat.

"Mouse dung! I forgot that pigeon! I'll have to go back for it tomorrow." Darkpaw and Bluepaw purred in amusement as they began carrying their prey back to the Clan.

When they arrived in camp though, Darkpaw knew that one of them had to report the scent of so many cats so close to their territory. "Come on," she mewed resignedly to Bluepaw and Swiftpaw. They hurried after her to Leafstar's den. Much to Darkpaw's relief, Leafstar was inside. The SkyClan leader had been so busy the past few days, it seemed as though she never slept.

"Darkpaw, Bluepaw, Swiftpaw? What can I do for you?" Darkpaw noticed with a prickle of guilt that Leafstar had been eating.

"Sorry Leafstar, we didn't mean to interrupt you meal. But we scented many cats in the forest upstream, and thought you should know."

Leafstar listened intently as Darkpaw explained. "This is a problem," she mewed. "And so soon after the earth-shaker too; we're not back to full strength yet."

"I think you should speed up the apprentice's training." The three apprentices spun to see Sharpclaw sitting in the den entrance. He padded forward. "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing."

Leafstar nodded. "I happen to agree, Sharpclaw. Especially if we must fight cats, we need more warriors. But with rebuilding the camp right now, no cat has time to take the apprentices out, and we need them for hunting patrols as it is."

"I have a moment right now," Sharpclaw mewed, glancing at Leafstar. "I can take them out for some battle training at least. And then they can start fixing up the dens again."

Leafstar nodded, and then glanced at Bluepaw. "Bluepaw, I'm sorry. I know you want to spend time with Sagefrost, but we really can't spare you right now."

Bluepaw bowed her head. "It's fine, Leafstar. If I won't get under her paws, I'll just sleep in Echosong's den tonight."

Leafstar sighed. "We'll need to find a place in the Clan for Sagefrost soon. I don't think he'll ever be able to hunt or patrol on his own again."

"He'll be lonely in the elder's den, by himself," Sharpclaw meowed.

Leafstar nodded. "But we can't let him stay in Echosong's den until a few cats go to join the elders. We'll worry about it later," Leafstar commanded, shaking herself suddenly. "We have to get back to work."

"Shouldn't you be resting, Leafstar?" Darkpaw mewed anxiously. "You just lost a life, and you've been working hard." Darkpaw's concern was driven by her leader's weary movements, and her matted coat, suggesting that she had been too tired to care for it recently.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Leafstar retorted. "The whole point of nine lives is so that I can return to fight for my Clan harder then ever."

Darkpaw bowed her head and allowed her leader to usher them outside. Sharpclaw swung into the lead then, bounding gracefully over the stones towards the training area. Darkpaw followed, amazed at how easy springing from rock to rock had become.

They had just gotten to the training hollow when Darkpaw noticed the moon rising in the sky. It was full, and yet no mention of a Gathering had been heard. Sharpclaw noticed her looking.

"StarClan will forgive us just this once, for missing the Gathering. There's too much to do." Darkpaw nodded in agreement.

Sharpclaw set Darkpaw and Bluepaw to learning partner fighting – matching each other, pawstep for pawstep, in their fighting techniques, while he worked with Swiftpaw. It was nearly morning by the time the three apprentices stumbled home and curled up to sleep.

The next morning Leafstar called a meeting. Darkpaw slid out of her den, blinking in the bright sunlight. Swiftpaw slid out behind her, while Bluepaw joined them from the medicine cats' den.

"Cats of SkyClan," Leafstar meowed when all the cats had assembled. "You all know that the earth-shaker hit a few days ago. Since then, we have done a good job with rebuilding the camp and finding fresh-kill for ourselves. The Clan gives thanks to Echosong and Lightpaw, who cared for so many of our cats." Lightpaw sat up straight as the Clan called their names, and Darkpaw felt a rush of pride for her sister.

Leafstar continued. "We were very lucky that no cats died. We must thank StarClan for watching over us." The gathered cats mewed in agreement. "However, we now face a new threat. Yesterday, Darkpaw, Bluepaw, and Swiftpaw reported to me that they had scented strangers on our lands. When they went to investigate, they found the scent of not one or two rogues, but of many cats – enough cats for a Clan."

Dismayed wails broke out. Patchfoot arched his back, spitting defiance, while Cherrytail wrapped her tail protectively around her three kits.

"The only thing we can do right now is speed up the training of our apprentices. Bluepaw is nearly ready to become a warrior, and though Darkpaw and Swiftpaw just started their training, it will need to be fast; we desperately need the apprentices to take on full warrior duties. Tonight, I will travel to the Skyrock and sleep there, and beg StarClan for guidance. Sharpclaw, that means you're in charge of camp," the dappled she-cat mewed, turning to her deputy. Sharpclaw nodded.

"Now, I wish to make a new warrior for the first time in a long time. Bluepaw," Leafstar mewed, beckoning for the gray-blue apprentice. Bluepaw gasped in amazement and dashed towards the Rockpile.

"Congratulations," Darkpaw mewed as her friend passed. Swiftpaw pressed his nose against her fur.

"Sharpclaw," Leafstar mewed. "Has your apprentice learned the ways of the warrior well?"

"She has, Leafstar," Sharpclaw meowed, his eyes shining. Darkpaw reflected that Sharpclaw was getting old; this could be his last apprentice. He touched noses with Bluepaw and sent her to stand before Leafstar.

Leafstar raised her eyes to where Silverpelt would be at night. "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bluepaw's voice was certain and unwavering as she meowed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blueshadow. StarClan honors your forethought and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Blueshadow! Blueshadow!" Darkpaw cried. The rest of the Clan took up the chant as Blueshadow knelt and licked Leafstar's shoulder. Leafstar rested her muzzle on Blueshadow's head for a moment. The Clan swarmed around Blueshadow, pressing against her and yowling her new name.

"Tonight, Blueshadow will sit silent vigil will I climb to the Skyrock," Leafstar announced, before bounding down from the Rockpile.

"Come on," Blueshadow mewed, dashing over to Darkpaw and Swiftpaw. "I want to tell Sagefrost."

They all hurried into the medicine cats' den. Sagefrost was awake, his eyes shining. "Blueshadow," he purred, passing his tongue over Blueshadow's face. Blueshadow purred, pressing against him. Sagefrost heaved, pushing Blueshadow away suddenly. His eyes tightened and his forepaws strained.

Darkpaw realized with horror that Sagefrost was trying to stand. But Blueshadow watched him, her eyes shadowed with pain, without trying to help. Trusting the blue-gray she-cat to know what was best for her mate, Darkpaw sat back.

After a few moments of struggle, Sagefrost slumped down in the moss again. "I knew it," he panted. "My back legs are ruined. I'm totally worthless. I'm sorry, Blueshadow." His eyes dimmed and he seemed to deflate. All the things he had said to Blueshadow and every other cat about not feeling any pain must have been a lie. His attempt at bravado had been for Blueshadow alone.

Blueshadow covered her mate's face in licks, purring hoarsely. "You'll never be useless," she meowed. Darkpaw felt her ears grow hot as she listened to her friend fawn over her mate, reassuring him.

"Unfortunately," Blueshadow meowed, "Leafstar won't be getting the warrior she was hoping for when she gave me my name."

Darkpaw froze in surprise. What did Blueshadow mean? Was she running away from the Clan? She had been a kittypet once, but surely she wouldn't leave now? Sagefrost's eyes widened. "You – I…" he gasped weakly. Whatever was happening, her mate had a faint idea of it. Sagefrost continued to stare at his mate, and Darkpaw turned to her friend as well.

Blueshadow purred. "Sagefrost, I'm going to have your kits," she announced. Darkpaw felt her mouth open in shock. She couldn't even imagine Blueshadow as Sagefrost's mate, let alone the mother of his kits.

Sagefrost began purring roughly. Darkpaw saw his eyes brighten again. Blueshadow had obviously been saving the announcement for when Sagefrost discovered he was forever crippled. She knew it would cheer him up. Darkpaw was filled with admiration for the she-cat. Whatever happened, she would do what was best for her mate, badly injured though he was.

"I'd better go," Darkpaw meowed quickly. Swiftpaw said his own goodbyes and followed her out, leaving the two cats alone.

"I can't believe Blueshadow is going to be a mother," he meowed.

Darkpaw nodded. "We're all growing up. Soon you and I will have our warrior ceremonies too." Swiftpaw nodded, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Come on," he mewed, nudging her. "I want to go get that pigeon I left behind yesterday. We shouldn't waste prey, and foxes will get it if I don't."

Darkpaw nodded and followed her friend out of camp. They soon came to the place where Swiftpaw had buried his prey, but there was nothing there.

"What?" he mewed in annoyance. "It hasn't been that long!" Swiftpaw hurried over and scrapped the earth away from the foot of another tree. He hissed in exasperation. "Foxes!" he spat.

Darkpaw padded over to her friend and leaned over his shoulder. Suddenly, she stiffened. Hidden among the thick odors of the forest was the scent of cat.

"Swiftpaw," she hissed. "Do you smell that?"

Swiftpaw looked at her quizzically, and then opened his mouth, scenting the air carefully. He froze. "Those cats from the other day," he mewed in a hushed voice. Darkpaw nodded. Her fur was bristling along her spine. The scent was fresh, despite being faint.

"We have to follow it," Swiftpaw meowed in a hushed voice. "We can't have them stealing our prey. If there is only a few of them, we'll chase them off of SkyClan's territory."

Darkpaw nodded in agreement and padded after her denmate as he put his nose to the ground, carefully following the scent. Darkpaw kept her paws light, as though stalking a mouse. Her heart was thumping with excitement. These cats wouldn't get away with stealing SkyClan's prey!

They traveled deeper into the forest when Swiftpaw's head lifted, his amber eyes snapping with anger. "The scent has disappeared," he mewed. Darkpaw opened her mouth, drawing air over her scent glands. She became rigid and felt her tail fluff up as fear made her heart pound.

"No," she breathed. A yowl cut her off. Dark shadows leapt down from the tree, claws glinting in the bright sunlight. Darkpaw yowled the alarm and slashed out with her claws, slicing the cat's nose closest to her.

She glanced around, looking for Swiftpaw. She spotted him quickly, wriggling under the mass of two she-cats. Darkpaw yowled and threw herself at them, fury pulsing through her. Not only had these cats dared to trespass on her Clan's territory, but they were hurting her friend. She landed two heavy blows, effectively dislodging Swiftpaw's attackers. The two she-cats turned on her; one was a ginger-and-black she-cat, and the other had a pure white pelt.

With a hiss, Darkpaw launched herself at the two she-cats, but they were easily able to dodge her attack, not burdened with holding down Swiftpaw any longer. Darkpaw was aware of Swiftpaw battling with a black tom and gray tabby. He seemed to be holding his own for the moment, but Darkpaw knew their screeches would soon bring the rest of their attacker's Clanmates. Darkpaw managed to land a heavy blow to the white she-cat, who reeled. Darkpaw tried to rake her claws across the other she-cat, but the ginger-and-white cat sliced Darkpaw's nose open. Darkpaw drew back with a startled hiss as blood welled. The white she-cat, recovered from the earlier attack, leaped on her, and Darkpaw went down underneath the combined weight or the two furious cats.

She yowled in agony as one sank its teeth into her shoulder. Darkpaw tried to struggle free, but the two she-cats wouldn't let her up. _They mean to kill me,_ Darkpaw realized. Her vision swam, and she was about to black out when another yowl sounded from the SkyClan camp.

Darkpaw looked up hopefully, and was amazed at what she saw. Patchfoot, Clovertail, Rockfang, and Mintcloud were racing towards the struggling apprentices. They leaped on their attackers with snarls. The white she-cat was carried off her paws by Mintcloud and pinned to the ground. Darkpaw's mother snarled above the white she-cat, snapping her teeth dangerously close to her throat.

Patchfoot had jumped on Swiftpaw's assailants. The gray tabby was hurled up against a rock. Swiftpaw shook himself and bite down hard on the black tom's tail; he had turned to stare after his downed companion.

The black tom yowled in pain and tore his tail free. He crouched down by Swiftpaw, his yellow eyes piteous. "Stop!" he meowed. "Don't hurt Jadepaw anymore."

Swiftpaw pulled back, letting his upraised paw drop. Darkpaw noticed that Clovertail had cautiously allowed the ginger-and-white she-cat to stand, though she still stood over the injured enemy with her fangs bared. Mintcloud, however, despite Rockfang's prodding, would not let the white she-cat up.

"Mintcloud, they're done fighting, see? They know they're outnumbered." Mintcloud slowly sheathed her claws and allowed the white she-cat to stand.

"Make one move towards my daughter, and I'll flay you into stripes," Mintcloud snarled. The white she-car glared resentfully, but did not move other then to lick her back leg, which was bleeding sluggishly.

"I am Gingerpelt," the ginger-and-black she-cat mewed finally. "My companion is Flowerheart." Gingerpelt gestured towards the white she-cat. "The gray tabby is Jadepaw, student of Wolfclaw, and Ravenpaw, student of Greenear. We are from EarthClan."

Darkpaw gaped at them. Flowerheart rose to her paws, wincing as she put weight on her gash. Abruptly her leg buckled, and she collapsed. Flowerheart moaned. "All this for a bit of prey! Gingerpelt, I told you we could have caught some away from these cats' territory."

Ravenpaw turned to Swiftpaw, pleading in his eyes. "Let me go to her," he begged. Swiftpaw nodded and watched carefully as Ravenpaw dashed across to the downed she-cat.

"How does it look, Ravenpaw?" Gingerpelt called anxiously.

"Bad. The wound's not big, but it's very deep." He glanced at Gingerpelt, half-hidden by the bushes. "We need to take her to Waterfern."

Darkpaw guessed Waterfern was their medicine cat. But she hoped Clovertail and Patchfoot wouldn't let them off so easily.

Clovertail was shifting from paw to paw. "It's not that simple," she meowed. "I'm sorry you were injured, but you still strayed onto SkyClan's land and attacked our apprentices without provocation. We'll have to take you to Leafstar."

"Fine!" The gray tabby spoke up for the first time. Her blue eyes flashed. "Hurry up and get us there, crow-food eaters."

Darkpaw bristled at the she-cat's arrogant tone. "Listen to me, you prissy little excuse for foxdung," she began, arching her back and spitting. Before she could go on, her father slapped his tail over her mouth.

"Quiet," he ordered. "We will assist Flowerheart back to camp and let Leafstar decide what to do."

Clovertail nodded and beckoned to Swiftpaw. "You're fastest," she mewed. "Run back to camp and warn Leafstar. Have her send Lightpaw, if she can." Swiftpaw nodded and shot off.

Clovertail stepped over to Flowerheart and tried to help her up, but the white she-cat hissed and backed away. "_I'll_ help her," an insolent voice meowed. Jadepaw padded over and helped her Clanmate stand.

The SkyClan warriors formed a tight circle around the prisoners and herded them away. Mintcloud dropped behind with Darkpaw.

"Were you wounded?" she mewed anxiously, nosing her daughter all over. Darkpaw wanted to squirm away, but it felt nice to be treated like a kit again.

"No. My leg is a little stiff, but I'll be fine." Darkpaw nuzzled her mother. "Thank StarClan you came when you did," she meowed to her mother as they continued on. "Swiftpaw and I could have fought them off eventually, but…"

Mintcloud purred in amusement. "You could not have! Not yet, anyway. No, what I'm worried about," she whispered, dropping her voice so only Darkpaw could hear, "is that we're escorting these cats to our camp, and it's totally devastated. If their Clan decided to launch an attack, well, we're fairly defenseless."

Darkpaw knew what her mother meant; with Cherrytail and Blueshadow in the nursery, Sagefrost crippled, and Leafstar and Sharpclaw getting old, along with Patchfoot, a senior warrior, their fighting strength was cut in half.

"I don't know what to think," Mintcloud continued. Her voice was fretful. "I worry about you and Swiftpaw, but sometimes I think Leafstar should make you warriors as quickly as possible. We're all exhausted with the patrols."

"Has Blueshadow told Leafstar about moving to the nursery yet?" Darkpaw mewed quietly, glancing up ahead at the EarthClan cats.

"Yes. Leafstar was angry that she lost a newly named warrior, but she likes seeing the Clan grow. I think she was planning to visit the rogues tomorrow to see if any more cats were interested in joining the Clan, but now with this mess she won't be able to."

They finally reached the camp entrance. Darkpaw hurried through to the clearing to find the entire Clan gathered, Leafstar and Sharpclaw at its head. They nodded to her and Darkpaw went to go sit at Tinyfern's side just as the prisoners were escorted through the entrance.

"Welcome EarthClan warriors, to SkyClan's camp. I wish I could say that this was a courteous visit, but we both know it is not. Would you like to explain to me why you trespassed on our borders, stole our prey, and attacked our apprentices?"

Jadepaw sneered, coming to stand before Leafstar. "Who are you, mange-pelt?" she demanded. "Can't you see Flowerheart is hurt? Save the formalities for later."

Leafstar's ears twitched. Around her, her Clan bristled and pure fury swept through the clearing. Sharpclaw shot a contemptuous glance at Gingerpelt. "I see apprentices are not taught respect in your Clan," he rasped.

Lightpaw hurried out of the medicine cats' den, brushing up against Darkpaw as she went. Darkpaw noticed her sister looked distracted as she dropped a bundle of herbs before Flowerheart's paws. "Teach your apprentice to respect my Clan leader," she demanded, her face clearing a bit. "Or I won't treat your wounds."

Flowerheart bowed her head. "I will, but Jadepaw is not my student." Flowerheart beckoned to the gray tabby with her tail, and Jadepaw subsided, stepping behind Gingerpelt again. Lightpaw bent and looked over Flowerheart's wound.

"Thank you for treating my friend," Gingerpelt mewed gratefully. "We're sorry we trespassed on your land. It was my idea to bring the apprentices over here. Prey looks better on your side of the border."

"You have the entire forest to hunt in," Leafstar meowed, flicking her tail. "Besides the rogues, of course."

"We will not cross your border again," Gingerpelt mewed, dipping her head. "Depending on the First Clan's movement, we will surely move on soon as well."

Leafstar's ears pricked. "First Clan? What is that?" The EarthClan cats gasped in shock.

"Have you no ancestors that you pray to and go to for guidance?" Jadepaw demanded to know. "Are you all just flea-bitten mouse-brains?"

Lightpaw, still crouched beside Flowerheart, looked up. "Our prayers go to StarClan, our warrior ancestors."

Jadepaw settled with discontented grumbling. Leafstar sighed. "Well, you EarthClan cats have presented a great problem to me. For the safety of my Clan, I can't let you go back to your leader and report what you have seen. Nor do we have the fresh-kill to keep you here."

"Send them towards the rats' den," Sharpclaw rasped. "They wouldn't last; they don't carry the scent of SkyClan, and the rats are hungry." A few yowls of agreement echoed his speech. Darkpaw's tail twitched; she had been near the rats' den, and it struck fear in her. She couldn't imagine these EarthClan cats going there no matter their crime.

Leafstar was bristling, glaring at her deputy. "Sharpclaw, you know I would never send cats to their deaths knowingly." The old she-cat sighed and seemed to deflate. "We have no choice but to keep them in camp. Perhaps their Clan will come for them."

"And you want this EarthClan barging into our camp, tracking their lost cats?" Cherrytail yowled from the nursery. Her tail wrapped around her kits.

"Would you rather have them all die?" Sparrowpelt demanded of his sister. "Show some sympathy. The Clan will protect your kits with their lives." Several of the warriors mewed agreement.

"All of the old warriors have faced the rats," Clovertail meowed gently. "Which of you would foist such a battle even on the most bitter of enemies?" The older warriors looked upset and Patchfoot nodded agreement at Clovertail's words.

Leafstar raised her tail for silence. "Despite the hunting implications, we will keep these cats here for now. They may rest in the elder's den, as it is unused."

"Should guards be set?" Sharpclaw wanted to know.

Leafstar hesitated, but Clovertail raised her head. "Leafstar, please agree to guards. It will set all of us at ease if we must keep enemies in our camp."

Leafstar dipped her head. "Your wisdom speaks true, Clovertail. Sharpclaw, when you arrange patrols please make it so that these cats have at least one guard all of the time."

Sharpclaw dipped his head. "I will take the first guard," he meowed, glancing over at Cherrytail. "Bouncefoot, you may take over for me after that."

Bouncefoot nodded. Sharpclaw swung around to face Tinyfern. "Pick some cats for a patrol and do a sweep of the territory. We don't need these cats sneaking up on us." Sharpclaw gestured to Patchfoot. "Round up some cats and take a hunting patrol. We need extra fresh-kill. Swiftpaw, I need you to clean out the nursery, and then Rockfang is going to take you to train. Okay, everyone go."

Sharpclaw rounded up the prisoners and hurried them to the elder's den while the meeting split up. Darkpaw was sorry to see them go. Jadepaw was an annoying furball, but Ravenpaw had seemed nice.

"Darkpaw?" Tinyfern called from across the clearing. Petalnose was sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws. "Border patrol," Tinyfern mewed briefly. They left camp, Patchfoot's patrol hard on their paws.

*

Lightpaw watched the prisoners being escorted to the elder's den before hurrying back to her mentor. Echosong was sitting in her den with Leafstar. Lightpaw jumped; she hadn't expected to find the elderly leader here. She started to back out with a hurried apology, but Echosong signaled for her to stay.

"Leafstar was telling me about her plans to go to the Skyrock tonight. She isn't sure if she can manage the climb alone."

"I can go with her," Lightpaw volunteered, her tail twitching. She wanted to speak to StarClan again, to find out more about the shaking earth. StarClan had known that the earth-shaker was coming. They had warned Lightpaw, and she had not warned her Clan. She felt responsible for Sagefrost's injuries.

But now she was also wondering about the appearance of EarthClan. It seemed too unlikely for both events to be unconnected. Gingerpelt had mentioned following where the First Clan went. Lightpaw wanted to know what the First Clan was.

"No, I need you to stay here and help me. With Flowerheart and Sagefrost both needing treatment, I can't spare you." Echosong glanced at the dejected apprentice. "I'm sorry, Lightpaw."

Lightpaw sighed. "No, it's fine Echosong. I know I'm needed here. So who are you taking?" she asked, turning to Leafstar.

"Well, Echosong and I were talking. And I have this nagging feeling that…that I should take your sister, Darkpaw."

Lightpaw felt a swooping sensation in her stomach. "Why?" she wondered. "Darkpaw isn't a medicine cat."

"No," Leafstar mewed in agreement. "But, there was one thing…" Leafstar's voice trailed off and glanced at her medicine cat. Echosong nodded encouragingly.

"It's time she knew. She'll take over my place soon enough." Lightpaw almost missed the implication that her mentor would die soon. She was too focused on Leafstar.

"On the day you and your sister were born then," Leafstar began, heaving a sigh, "Echosong told me to come to her den after the camp was asleep. I came, and she told me that StarClan had spoken to her." Leafstar broke off, looking fretful.

"StarClan told me that _In the time when earth meets the sky, turn to darkness for leadership, for only darkness will know the way," _Echosong explained.

"What does this have to do with my sister?" Lightpaw asked blankly.

"We don't know," Leafstar admitted. "Even after all these moons, we haven't figured it out. But I have a feeling that Darkpaw should accompany me tonight."

Lightpaw shrugged. "I'll be getting some sleep tonight, and she won't. I could care less." But, as Lightpaw padded over to the herb stores, she realized that she did feel a twinge of jealously. Why should Leafstar chose _Darkpaw___to go to the Skyrock with her, when Darkpaw wasn't even a medicine cat apprentice? Just a dumb warrior apprentice.

Then Lightpaw's ears burned with shame. Darkpaw was her sister; she should be pleased that she was getting attention from their leader. Few enough cats had ever paid attention to the dark-furred apprentice during their time in the nursery. Lightpaw shook herself and gathered up borage, carrying it into the clearing where Blueshadow was sitting as the sun dipped below the horizon. She sat in the middle of the clearing, her head raised in repose, reflecting on her new warrior status.

Lightpaw felt another pang of envy. She herself would never sit the long warrior vigil; she had given up that life, and she didn't regret it. Still, she regretted the fact that she would never fight by her Clanmates' sides.

"Here," Lightpaw whispered, nosing the borage towards the blue-furred warrior. "Don't speak. This is borage to help your milk start to flow. Eat it."

Blueshadow dipped her head in silent thanks and licked up the borage, her nose wrinkling at the bad taste. Lightpaw almost purred in amusement. Warriors could face a badger and never flinch, but StarClan forbid they eat a nasty herb!

Lightpaw padded back to her den to find Leafstar gone. Echosong was waiting for her, her tail wrapped over her paws. "Leafstar's mind is made up. Tonight, Darkpaw will climb the Skyrock with her."

Lightpaw dipped her head. "May StarClan keep them safe," she murmured. Despite her earlier jealously, Lightpaw was worried about their elderly leader climbing the treacherous rock.

"Echosong, how many lives does Leafstar have left?" Lightpaw thought to ask suddenly. She had never considered her leader dying before; the brown-and-cream she-cat was as fixated in the gorge as the rocks themselves. But the rocks had been unstable of late; perhaps it was not unlikely that Leafstar would not live much longer. She was no longer the young cat she had once been.

"I do not tell you lightly," Echosong mewed, her voice grave. Her gaze bored into Lightpaw's. "This knowledge will be yours one day however, so I have no qualms in sharing it with you now. Leafstar has only two lives left."

**A/N: Moving through this story rather quickly! (No, I like submitting it once it's all typed up, it's much easier!) Don't worry, I have the next book all ready to go (and after that, it's all downhill). Please stick with Darkpaw, she appreciates it (and so do I). Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Darkpaw hurried to her leader's den, wondering what Leafstar could want so late. The sun was setting, and the moon would rise soon. Darkpaw called a hasty greeting, and Leafstar mewed, "Come in."

Darkpaw entered the den, warmed from the fading greenleaf sunshine. "Leafstar," Darkpaw mewed, dipping her head respectfully.

"Darkpaw," Leafstar greeted her. "Tonight I am going to the Skyrock. And I wish for you to come with me."

"Me?" Darkpaw gasped. "Why? I'm just a warrior apprentice! Shouldn't Lightpaw go?" Even as she said it, Darkpaw quivered with excitement. Even though she meant what she said - Lightpaw should be the one to go to the sacred rock – Darkpaw wanted to go. She had never actually stood on the place where the Clan met for a Gathering, or where Leafstar and Echosong went to share tongues with StarClan.

"I would ask Lightpaw to do it, because she has connections with our warrior ancestors, but Echosong needs her right now," Leafstar explained. Darkpaw thought she saw some emotion flicked through Leafstar's eyes, but it was gone so quickly, she couldn't be sure. Had Leafstar actually spoken with Lightpaw, and both cats had decided that the pale tabby apprentice could not come, or was it more then that?

"Will you come?" Leafstar pressed when Darkpaw remained silent for a while. Darkpaw blinked, dragging herself back to the present.

"Yes, of course. But Tinyfern expected me to go hunting with her at dawn tomorrow."

"Tinyfern already knows you won't be able to go on that hunting patrol," Leafstar mewed, flicking her tail dismissively. "If you're ready, we should go now, so as to get there before the moon rises."

Darkpaw followed her leader into the clearing. Cherrytail was bedding her kits down for the night while Lightpaw looked on, her tail twitching in amusement as Sunkit fought his mother. Patchfoot's patrol was back, and a few cats were around the fresh-kill pile, selecting their evening meal. Blueshadow lay beside Sagefrost, sharing a sparrow with her mate.

Darkpaw relaxed. The only tension in the clearing came from Bouncefoot, who was taking his turn guarding the prisoners further up the rocky crags. He waved his tail in greeting as they passed, but did not take his eyes from the entrance of the den.

The sun had set by the time the two she-cats had reached Skyrock. Leafstar tensed at the gap, and Darkpaw watched anxiously as her elderly leader gathered herself and heaved, pushing her body across the gap. Leafstar landed in a shower of pebbles and turned to Darkpaw. She purred when she saw the anxious apprentice.

"I'm not so old that I've lost the skill to jump. That is born in every SkyClan cats' blood. Come on, come over here."

Darkpaw leaped, clearing the gap easier then her leader had, landing delicately on her paws. Leafstar snorted and lay down. "Do not wake me," she murmured. Her eyes shut tightly then and Darkpaw sat down, her tail curling around her paws. She watched the moon rise slowly as her leader slept. At times Leafstar twitched, letting out mews of discomfort, but Darkpaw obeyed her and never woke her.

Around moonhigh, Darkpaw began to get drowsy. It was no wonder, the dark furred apprentice reflected as she curled up near her leader, careful not to touch Leafstar. With extra border patrols, repairing the camp, hunting, and training, she barely had time to sleep. Despite how excited she had been to come to the Skyrock, she realized that it may not have been in her best interest. Instead of trying to catch up on her sleep, she was watching her leader like a mother watches her kits.

Darkpaw wasn't aware when she drifted off and began to dream; she was only aware of it when a cat stood in front of her, smelling of fire and ice and things of the night. The tom was pale grey with white patches. His pale blue eyes gleamed in amusement when he saw her.

"Darkpaw. Welcome. We have long awaited you." Darkpaw dipped her head awkwardly, unsure what to make of this cat. Stars flickered in his fur and wisdom gleamed in his eyes. Darkpaw was sure she was standing before a cat many seasons wiser then she.

"I see you do not know me," the cat meowed. "I am Cloudstar, the leader of SkyClan many, many seasons ago, when we first fled the forest." Darkpaw crouched, awe coursing through her, as well as confusion. Why was she dreaming of cats long dead? Surely this couldn't be a dream from StarClan!

Another tom, pure black this time, paced forward to stand beside the ancient leader. He looked a bit like Darkpaw, with his black fur and small stature. "Greetings, Darkpaw. I am Nightfur, your kin. Rainfur is related to me." Darkpaw dipped her head again, then looked up.

"Why am I here? I only came with my leader, to help her."

"Oh no, small one," Cloudstar meowed. "Leafstar is dreaming; but you are the one we wish to speak to this night."

"Me? Why me?" Darkpaw demanded. "I'm a warrior apprentice, not a medicine cat."

"We know. You have chosen the path best suited for you. But that doesn't mean that the path you have chosen may not twist in unexpected ways."

Darkpaw felt her heart begin to race. What was Cloudstar suggesting? That she was meant to be a medicine cat, but hadn't realized it yet? Darkpaw knew she couldn't survive as a medicine cat; her fate lay in fighting for and protecting her Clan.

"Peace, young one," Nightfur meowed, resting his tail tip on her shoulder. Darkpaw flinched from the contact, which burned and froze her at the same time. "You are conflicted. But your paws are set on the path which they are meant to follow; you need not fear."

Darkpaw relaxed. "So why have you brought me here tonight?" she asked, less cautiously this time.

"Do not get comfortable, small one," Nightfur snapped. "We have brought you here to reveal two things to you. The first is that those whom you fear are not done making trouble for your Clan yet. They will follow the will of their own ancestors no matter what."

"What do you mean?" Darkpaw asked intensely. It seemed as though Nightfur was referring to EarthClan; they were the only cats she feared right now; fear wasn't even the right word really. Hate was a much better one.

Instead of answering her question, Nightfur faded, leaving Darkpaw alone with Cloudstar. "Come," he meowed, beckoning to her. Darkpaw followed him, hurrying through the long grasses to keep up with the ancient SkyClan leader. They stopped at a deep pool.

"Look into the pool, Darkpaw," Cloudstar breathed. "Learn what you must become." Darkpaw leaned over the pool, entranced by the swirl of colors she beheld there. A series of images flashed before her mind; a small black kit struggled behind a brown she-cat, silently gasping as wind sliced through its thin fur. The brown she-cat looked back at the struggling kit, and her eyes softened. Darkpaw was sure the brown she-cat was the dark kit's mother. The brown she-cat nosed the kit on. The image changed to the gorge that Darkpaw knew so well. The kit she had seen earlier was pacing to the foot of the Rockpile. Darkpaw was sure she was watching the kit's apprentice ceremony. A tom came and led the kit away. The image changed again; the cats huddled in the clearing, their eyes shimmering with grief. Before them lay the dark furred apprentice – dead. A keen of grief went through the clearing, and Darkpaw saw the shimmer of stars in the kit's fur.

Darkpaw sat back from the pool, gasping as though she had lived the other cat's life herself. Cloudstar stood beside her, his eyes sad. "Your predecessor," he meowed sorrowfully. He nodded towards the pool, and Darkpaw was still able to make out the dark-furred cat's sleek pelt. "She shared the same name and ancestors as you do."

Darkpaw stiffened. "What do you mean?" she meowed.

Cloudstar's eyes darkened. "The cat you have just beheld was called Darkheart. She was named a warrior as she lay dying, killed by her leader after killing her mentor and leading a large attack on her Clan. Her leader repented for killing the young she-cat, and named her Darkheart before StarClan, though he no longer believed in the warrior ancestors. She is your kin."

Darkpaw felt her breath catch in her throat. "But you will have a more noble destiny then Darkheart did," Cloudstar meowed, locking blue eyes with blue. "If you have the will, courage, and loyalty to seek it out, you will have the greatest destiny of Firestar himself. An earth-shattering time is coming for SkyClan. Our Clan can only survive if darkness is called upon to combat it."

"What do you mean?" Darkpaw meowed desperately. Her heart beat frantically, searching for an answer she knew she could not find on her own.

Cloudstar shook his head. "I can't tell you," he meowed sorrowfully. "I have already revealed too much." Before her eyes, Cloudstar began to fade. "I'm sorry!" he meowed regretfully. The last part of Cloudstar Darkpaw could see was his gleaming blue eyes, shimmering with remorse. "I shall meet you again, Darkpaw, on the path of dreams."

The starlit forest faded, and Darkpaw found herself struggling awake on top of the Skyrock. Leafstar stood over her, her eyes concerned. "Are you okay?" the leader murmured. Her amber eyes glittered with defiance and determination.

"Yes," Darkpaw gulped, struggling to sit up.

"You saw Cloudstar, didn't you?" Leafstar meowed. Darkpaw jumped slightly; she hadn't thought her leader would know of her dream.

"Yes," Darkpaw repeated, wary of what her leader would do. Would she punish her for falling asleep on the rock?

"I see," Leafstar murmured. "I knew he must be with you. He always comes to me with my mother when I sleep here, and this time he did not. What did he tell you, small one?"

Darkpaw's fur fluffed out when she remembered. "N-Nightfur warned me that our trouble with EarthClan – I think it's our troubles with EarthClan – aren't over yet. And Cloudstar told me about my namesake; an evil cat named Darkheart. He told me that I would have a better destiny then Darkheart, who's my kin, if I have the courage to seek it out."

For a moment, Leafstar's eyes blazed. "Yes," she breathed. "Echosong received a message from StarClan on the night you were born. They said, _In the time when earth meets sky, turn to the darkness for leadership, for only darkness will know the way._"

"What does it mean?" Darkpaw asked desperately. "Why would he tell me if the prophecy has nothing to do with me? I'm just a warrior apprentice. I didn't want to be a medicine cat because I didn't want to have dreams about StarClan."

"Few choices, other then death, can alter the fate that StarClan has laid out for us," Leafstar mewed gently. "We must do the best we can, and trust that StarClan will do what is right for us."

Leafstar looked down the gorge to the camp. A few cats were beginning to awake. Bouncefoot was leading out the dawn patrol. Leafstar sighed. "For more seasons then I wish to remember, I have watched this Clan and guarded it as best as I could. I have watched so many cats grow up and take their warrior names with pride." The old leader turned to face Darkpaw. "Now I realize that those young cats that I watched grow up are ready to take over from us old ones. You are full of fire and energy." Leafstar sighed. "And my bones are weary. When the time comes to pass on the leadership to some young cat, I can only hope they will do as well for their Clan as I have tried to."

Leafstar looked deep into Darkpaw's eyes, and she felt her breath catch. The old leader meant _her_!

"I will always protect SkyClan," Darkpaw meowed, her eyes shining. "Nothing means more to me."

Leafstar's eyes shimmered. "I know. SkyClan is very lucky to have such brave, strong cats. Let's go back to camp, shall we?"

Darkpaw nodded and followed her leader as they picked their way down the rocks, arriving in camp just as the sun broke the horizon. Darkpaw yawned.

"Get some sleep, small one. Tinyfern will – " Leafstar was cut off by yowling. She spun, her fur fluffing up. Darkpaw let her claws slide out. What was happening? The dawn patrol suddenly came thundering back to camp, their shoulders tense. Bouncefoot's ear was wounded, and Rockfang's nose was sliced. Swiftpaw, however, running last, was not edgy. He looked excited, his fur sticking up. A black-and-white cat followed the patrol wearily towards the entrance to the camp, where Leafstar stood. Her ears pricked and she turned to the leader of the patrol, Clovertail.

"Clovertail, what are you doing? Who is this cat?" The young black-and-white tom shuffled his paws nervously, but continued to look Leafstar in the eye.

"I'm Kyle," he meowed. His voice was soft and smooth. Darkpaw's ears pricked. This was a very suave young tom. "I'm Jerry's – I mean Swiftpaw's – brother."

Leafstar still looked puzzled, but she dipped her head to the young tom. "Welcome to SkyClan, Kyle. What can I do for you?"

The tom's soft voice echoed slightly as he said, "When Swiftpaw came to the gorge, I was still undecided about whether to join you. Since then, however, I've decided that I miss my brother too much. So I have come to join SkyClan, and follow in my ancestor's paw steps."

Leafstar's eyes widened in surprise. Beside her, Darkpaw bounced happily. Another new apprentice! She was glad the den would be fuller. It was lonely with just two cats.

"Well," Leafstar mewed. "We won't turn away any helpful paws. Come on, Kyle, we'll hold you naming ceremony now." Leafstar turned to Clovertail. "Why are you injured?" she demanded.

"That's my fault," Kyle interrupted. Darkpaw stifled a hiss of shock. Apprentices were never supposed to interrupt the senior warriors. _But then,_ Darkpaw reminded herself, _he's new. He'll learn better soon._ "I wandered upstream, because I smelled cats. But it turned out that it wasn't SkyClan cats. They tried to attack me, and Clovertail and her patrol saved me."

"I see," Leafstar meowed. She turned to Swiftpaw. "Fetch me Sharpclaw," she commanded. Swiftpaw hurried off, his tail still prickling with excitement.

Leafstar led the way into camp to find Sharpclaw and Mintcloud waiting for her. They both bristled when they saw Kyle, but Leafstar held them off. "He is a new apprentice of SkyClan. He was attacked near where EarthClan is sheltering." Leafstar ignored their gasps of shock. Darkpaw felt her pelt bristle. Her Clan was making no secret in the fear they felt when EarthClan was mentioned.

"Sharpclaw, after the naming ceremony I need you to round up a patrol and make sure no EarthClan cats have crossed the border." Sharpclaw dipped his head. "Come," Leafstar commanded.

Cats were already hurrying out of their dens, their eyes lighting up with excitement when they saw Kyle. "A new apprentice?" Petalnose meowed.

Leafstar clambered up the Rockpile and threw her head back. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the Rockpile, for a Clan meeting."

Immediately cats filled the clearing. Cherrytail herded her kits out, who sat watching with wide eyes. They were too young to remember Swiftpaw's naming; this was the first naming ceremony they would see. Sharpclaw followed his mate, and Blueshadow guided Sagefrost out of the medicine cats' den. He leaned heavily on the blue-gray she-cat, and dragged himself with his forepaws, but he could move. The patrol settled, and Darkpaw sat near Swiftpaw. They both glanced at each other excitedly, thrilled to have another apprentice entering their den.

"Cats of SkyClan," Leafstar began. "Our Clan has faced difficult times lately; too many cats were injured, and their service to the Clan is now over. But I am more pleased then anything to see my Clan growing strong once more, with the addition of this apprentice. Come forward," Leafstar meowed. Kyle padded slowly towards her, his tail and head high.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior's name, this apprentice will be known as Badgerpaw. Petalnose," Leafstar meowed, turning to the pale grey she-cat. Petalnose padded calmly forward. Although this was her first apprentice, she seemed unfazed. The newly-named Badgerpaw appeared unruffled as well; he calmly touched noses with his mentor as Leafstar continued. "Petalnose, you have long been due an apprentice. I trust that you will pass on your honor and courage to this young apprentice, and teach him all that you know."

"I will. Thank you Leafstar. Come, Badgerpaw." The black-and-white tom dipped his head and obediently followed his mentor.

Swiftpaw and Darkpaw wanted to go talk to their new denmate, but Tinyfern and Rockfang were already coming over. Darkpaw realized that she had gotten no sleep; it didn't appear that she would get any either, because Tinyfern was beckoning to her.

"I'm sorry Darkpaw, I know you're tired, but Leafstar needs us to go on border patrol around the rat's nest."

"Why?" Swiftpaw wondered. "The rats were all probably crushed when the nest collapsed." Darkpaw silently agreed, but she also knew her leader was right to keep checking. The rats were never to be trusted.

"Nevertheless, they're tricky. And if they use the discord that the earth-shaker caused, they could mount a fearsome attack. Now come," Rockfang commanded.

The four cats tried to hurry out of camp, but before they had gone more then a pace, the earth shook again. Darkpaw felt her senses reel. She staggered, and Tinyfern bounded over to her, fear scent swamping all other smells. Darkpaw crouched close to the ground and gripped the heaving mass with her claws. But this time the earth-shaker barely lasted for more then a second. Darkpaw stood shakily. Despite the short burst, rocks had clattered down the slope, and the apprentice's den was once again smashed. Darkpaw could only be grateful, though it meant more work; all of the apprentices were safely out of the den.

Cats staggered around the clearing, their eyes terrified. "Why does this keep happening?" Cherrytail yowled, her tail wrapped protectively around her kits.

"It is the will of the First Clan!" The yowl made all the SkyClan cats huddled in the clearing to turn around. Gingerpelt was standing in the middle of them, her fur fluffed up with excitement. Behind her, Ravenpaw and Jadepaw were dragging a white body into the clearing. Flowerheart, her pelt matted with blood.

"A rock fell on her," Ravenpaw declared to the SkyClan cats. Cherrytail screeched softly as she herded her kits back into the nursery. Jadepaw meowed a quick good-bye to the white she-cat, licking her softly before straightening.

"She has died a noble death!" Gingerpelt declared. Darkpaw and Swiftpaw exchanged glances. What sort of sick Clan was this? The EarthClan cats were _celebrating_ Flowerheart's death.

"Few of us can hope for a noble demise such as this at the paws of the earth," Jadepaw meowed, her eyes shining. "Flowerheart is blessed by the First Clan."

Sharpclaw advanced on the three cats, his fur fluffing ominously. "What sort of Clan celebrates the death of its members?" he growled.

"All cats were born of earth," Gingerpelt mewed tranquilly, facing the SkyClan deputy calmly. "All cats will return to earth. If earth claims them quickly, like it has Flowerheart, then her journey to the First Clan will be easy and joyful."

Blueshadow snarled at the EarthClan cats. "That's sickening!" she hissed. "All cats come from StarClan – "

Blueshadow was cut off by her leader. Leafstar stepped forward, her pelt covered in earth. "Blueshadow, we must accept that there are many other different faiths out there beside StarClan, whether or not we agree with them."

Darkpaw nodded, but her pelt prickled in unease. EarthClan's faith in the First Clan was dangerous. They were willing to sacrifice members of the Clan to ensure a noble death.

"We must repair the apprentice's den," Leafstar meowed calmly to the cats around her. "Sharpclaw, would you – "

"Wait!" The Clan gasped in surprise as Swiftpaw lifted his head. "Leafstar," he meowed, "I respect that our Clan's home has been made in the gorge for generations. We did not leave when the rats threatened us. But cats are being crippled. If there had been only one earth-shaker then I would think that we should fight for our home. But there have been two now; if it continues, cats will be killed, Leafstar."

Darkpaw shrank back from her friend, fear making her tremble. She had never thought her friend would make the announcement so public; that SkyClan should leave the gorge.

A cackle sounded. The Clan turned to look at the EarthClan cats, still standing nearby. Gingerpelt leered at them. "Make no mistake," she rasped. "The earth will shake again. That is why EarthClan is here. We follow the tremors of the earth."

"You caused this!?" Sharpclaw yowled from his position by the Rockpile. The accusation spread around camp, and SkyClan yowled defiance at the three EarthClan cats, their eyes glittering with insolence.

"We did not cause it!" Gingerpelt howled. "But this gorge will rip itself to pieces. How do you think it came to be in the first place?"

Badgerpaw whimpered in terror, pressing himself close to the ground. Petalnose pressed against him. "Do not fear, small one," she murmured to her new apprentice. "StarClan would not let that happen."

"No cat can stop it!" Gingerpelt screeched. "Not your ancestors or mine can stop what is to be!"

"Enough!" Leafstar caterwauled. She leaped up on the Rockpile. Darkpaw's Clan settled before it on instinct, turning up their heads to hear what their leader had to say. "I have had no word of StarClan on this. Echosong, have you?" Leafstar turned to face the grey she-cat, who had not joined the Clan's protests against the EarthClan cats.

"I have heard no word, Leafstar," Echosong meowed, padding calmly to stand in the midst of the warriors and apprentices gathered beneath the Rockpile.

"How can we leave?" Cherrytail demanded from her position by the nursery. "We have young kits, and Sagefrost is crippled! Blueshadow will give birth soon. We must stay!"

Sharpclaw glanced at his mate before turning to his leader. His eyes darkened. "No option is an easy one," he meowed uncertainly. "I have lived by or in this gorge by entire life. It has always protected me. I have counted on it to protect my mate and kits. Even when the rats invaded, I would have died to save my home. But now…we are faced with an enemy we can't fight." The Clan deputy shook his head.

Darkpaw felt rage boil in her. "We can't leave!" she yowled. "Those cats," she hissed menacingly, "tell us that these shakes will not stop. But they watch their own Clanmates die around them and celebrate it. Are we going to take the words of fox-hearted cowards like that, or trust in this gorge and in StarClan, as we always have?"

Darkpaw heard gasps of admiration from her Clanmates. She stood in the center of them, her black fur bristling as she confronted her fears – her fear for herself, for her sister, and for her Clanmates. She knew deep in her heart that they could not leave. StarClan had told them that this was a safe place; surely they knew better then EarthClan did.

Leafstar signaled with her tail for silence. "Whether or not we must leave is in the paws of StarClan. We will only go if our ancestors tell us that this gorge is no longer safe. Cherrytail is right; with her kits, Blueshadow's on the way, and Sagefrost's injuries, we can not risk leaving this gorge right now."

Patchfoot yowled agreement, but Darkpaw noticed that some of her Clanmates appeared apprehensive. Mintcloud was sitting close by Rockfang, her tail twitching with worry, and Bouncefoot shifted from paw to paw, as though unsure what to make of his leader's decision. Leafstar flicked her tail and bounded down from the Rockpile.

"Darkpaw!" Tinyfern called. Darkpaw shook herself and bounded over to her mentor. Right now, she had a duty to her Clan, and she would carry it out.

"Patrol?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. But Leafstar wants us to go to try and find the other EarthClan cats."

Darkpaw felt her fur spike along her spine. "Why?"

"She wants to get the other EarthClan cats out of camp. She doesn't want them spreading rumors and worrying everyone, especially the queens, and Badgerpaw, who is a new apprentice."

"Right," Darkpaw nodded, her eyes determined. She was excited to prove her loyalty to her Clan; she may even have to fight if the meeting turned hostile. It would be the first time she fought cats outside of training.

Tinyfern and Darkpaw waited until they were joined by Patchfoot and Sharpclaw. Cherrytail came to see her mate off, her eyes anxious for him. "Don't take any risks," she murmured. He nodded, licking her gently.

"Go play with the kits," he encouraged. "I'll be back before you know it. Keep Brownkit out of trouble; he was trying to climb to the Whispering Cave yesterday."

Darkpaw purred. She liked the adventurous young kit, who was always more curious then his two other littermates.

The patrol hurried out of camp. Darkpaw meowed a quick good-bye to Swiftpaw, who was getting ready to leave for the patrol to the rat's den. He glanced at her, his eyes full of worry. Darkpaw hurried out of camp, feeling uncomfortable. She was trained as a warrior; Swiftpaw would have to get used to that.

In the woods, Sharpclaw halted the patrol. "Remember," he meowed when they had gathered in a circle, "we don't provoke these cats. We're holding their Clanmates, and they have every right to be angry. If they attack us, _do not _lead them back to camp. We'll try to head them further towards the rat's nest; Clovertail's patrol is over there, and they'll help us."

Darkpaw's fur fluffed up. The rat's nest was a far way away from where EarthClan had last been scented, especially for her with her short legs.

"Keep your claws in, Darkpaw," Patchfoot meowed as they fell in beside Sharpclaw. Darkpaw realized that her claws had slid out; she sheathed them mutinously – it felt much better to have them ready.

They had reached the edge of their territory when Sharpclaw halted them. "Stop," he commanded. "Spread out and find the scent; it's faint, so they haven't been here in a few days."

Darkpaw hurried along SkyClan's border, her jaws wide to drawn in scent. Even her own Clan's scent markers had grown faint here; few cats ever headed this far into the territory.

"Here!" Tinyfern's yowl brought the rest of the patrol to her side, their pelts bristling. Darkpaw caught a whiff of the tell-tale scent. EarthClan had crossed the border here, and fairly recently too.

"Let's go," Sharpclaw commanded. They stalked into the undergrowth, keeping their tails and ears low. Darkpaw hoped that they could surprise the EarthClan patrol before the patrol surprised them, like last time.

A screech sounded up ahead. Darkpaw threw herself through the dripping ferns, still wet from the early-morning dew. She drew up alongside Sharpclaw, who stood with his pelt bristling. In front of him were two cats, their eyes wide with fear, on SkyClan territory. They stank of EarthClan. Darkpaw bared her teeth in a warning snarl.

The bigger cat was an elderly black she-cat, herbs clenched in her jaws. Beside her was a gray tabby with brown stripes, his back arched and his claws unsheathed. He hissed menacingly at the two SkyClan cats. Tinyfern and Patchfoot slid out of the ferns then, and the grey tabby's defiance turned to terror. He looked young and vulnerable; a kit just out of the nursery, perhaps.

"Are you EarthClan?" Sharpclaw asked stiffly. Darkpaw wasn't sure why he bothered to ask; their scent told all. The two cats nodded.

"We're not here to hurt you," Sharpclaw meowed. "We are warriors of SkyClan, and we have come to inform you that three of your cats are currently being held in our camp."

The elderly she-cat gasped. "Do you mean Gingerpelt? And Flowerheart, Jadepaw, and Ravenpaw? We had long given them up for dead!"

"What are you doing with them?" the small tom demanded.

"Your Clanmates trespassed on our land," Sharpclaw meowed sternly. "SkyClan does not tolerate trespass, so we held them as prisoners for a short while."

"Short while?" the grey tom spat. "It's been nearly a moon! I've received my student name in the time they were gone."

"Peace," the elderly she-cat meowed tranquilly. "You have much to learn yet, young one, if you challenge cats who have not hurt our Clanmates. I am Waterfern, medicine cat of EarthClan," she meowed formally. "This is my apprentice, Stripedpaw. I beg you ignore his barbed tongue. Are our Clanmates really safe?" she asked, becoming anxious again.

"All except one," Patchfoot answered. Waterfern turned to gaze at him. "Flowerheart was killed in the earth-shaker today," he explained.

"First Clan has called her home!" Waterfern rejoiced. Stripedpaw, however, looked stricken. Waterfern nudged him. "Be happy," she commanded. "Your mother will be content were she is going."

Stripedpaw nodded and tried to look more cheerful. Darkpaw felt sick. How could this medicine cat command her apprentice to rejoice at his mother's death? Darkpaw thought about Mintcloud; she would never be able to rejoice at her mother's death, even if StarClan begged her to. _I hope Flowerheart is safe, wherever she is,_ Darkpaw thought to herself, gazing at the young apprentice, who was trying to fake joy at his mother's demise. Flowerheart had been nice while she had lived in the SkyClan camp, and Darkpaw had been upset when she died. _StarClan protect her, _Darkpaw prayed, _whichever skies she walks._

"We want you to come and fetch your Clanmates." Sharpclaw's mew dragged Darkpaw back to the sunlit clearing. She glanced around sheepishly, wondering if any cat had noticed her lack of attention. In the presence of enemy cats, such a lapse could be dangerous.

"We will come," Waterfern mewed instantly. But then she hesitated. "That is, I will send my apprentice with you. I'm too old to travel so far."

Sharpclaw glanced at her quickly, his eyes narrowing. _He's wondering if he should be less trusting,_ Darkpaw thought to herself.

"I will stay and guard her," Patchfoot volunteered. "She's on our side of the border, so there's no reason she can protest. Right?" he meowed, turning to stare at the elderly she-cat. Waterfern nodded vigorously.

"Go with these cats, Stripedpaw," she commanded. Stripedpaw grumbled, but hurried to Tinyfern's side. Darkpaw turned to go.

"Wait!" Sharpclaw's voice halted them all in their tracks. Darkpaw turned to look at her deputy, who still stood beside Patchfoot. "Darkpaw, stay here," he commanded. "If these EarthClan cats show up, Patchfoot may need you."

Darkpaw nodded and padded back to the senior warrior's side. She was disappointed to not see Stripedpaw enter the SkyClan camp, but all the same she was elevated because Sharpclaw trusted her to protect one of the Clan's senior warriors. She fluffed out her tail with pride as the two SkyClan cats watched their Clanmates pad into the undergrowth, staying seated beside the aged EarthClan cat.


	8. Chapter 8

Lightpaw had just returned from giving feverfew to Cherrytail, who seemed to have a slight fever, when a caterwaul went up from the Skyrock.

"EarthClan cats!" Bouncefoot warned from his vantage position on the Skyrock. The words were taken up throughout camp. Cherrytail hustled her kits, who had been playing outside, into the den, Blueshadow squeezing in after her. The other warriors poured into the clearing. Leafstar, drawn from her den by the commotion, went to sit at the front of the Rockpile.

Lightpaw's ears twitched in surprise when Sharpclaw and Tinyfern came thundering into camp, a young grey-and brown-tom following them.

_Where's Darkpaw?_ Lightpaw wondered, scanning the sea of faces for her sister. But she couldn't find her. Lightpaw felt fear well inside of her. Had the EarthClan cats harmed her sister?

She hurried down to the clearing, curling her tail around her paws as Sharpclaw drew to a halt beside his leader. "Leafstar," the ginger deputy meowed. "This is Stripedpaw, a medicine apprentice of EarthClan. He's come to collect their cats."

"Ah, I see," Leafstar meowed, her eyes lighting up. Lightpaw knew that the leader wanted to get the EarthClan cats out of camp, and free up the warriors who had been guarding them for other duties. The three EarthClan cats had quietly buried their Clanmate further down the gorge earlier that day, after the patrol had set out, Bouncefoot and Rockfang present to bear witness and to guard the three outsiders. But with more pressing problems, like the earth-shakers, the warriors were needed for other things.

"Have they been harmed?" Stripedpaw demanded of Leafstar.

The dappled she-cat shook her head. "They are safe, though Flowerheart has died." Stripedpaw nodded; the patrol must have told him.

"Petalnose, bring the EarthClan cats out here please," Leafstar called, naming the warrior who was guarding the three cats.

There was a small pause, and then the pale grey she-cat emerged, the EarthClan cats behind her. Ravenpaw, despite threatening glares of the SkyClan cats, raced forward to touch noses with Stripedpaw.

Lightpaw blinked when the young medicine cat apprentice glanced at her for a moment before greeting his Clanmate. Jadepaw seemed to have noticed; she glared sullenly at Lightpaw before touching muzzles with Stripedpaw. Gingerpelt padded over more slowly.

"I have accomplished what I needed to," Stripedpaw meowed, standing beside Leafstar. "We will go now."

Sharpclaw intercepted the four cats as they tried to leave. "Wait!" he commanded. "Before you go, promise to never hunt in our territory again."

"We promise," Gingerpelt meowed seriously, dipping her head. Jadepaw and Ravenpaw echoed her, but Stripedpaw curled his lip.

"Why should we?" he demanded. "The herbs are better over here anyway."

Lightpaw felt like yowling with frustration. _That's_ why she hadn't been able to find tansy the other day. These cats were stealing it!

Sharpclaw seemed intent on putting the young apprentice in his place. One huge ginger forepaw flashed out, and Stripedpaw flew to the ground, his paws knocked out from under him. "Try it again," Sharpclaw growled, his teeth bared in a snarl, "and we'll chase you mousebrained fools right out of the territory. There's more then enough of us."

Stripedpaw glared sullenly at the huge ginger tom for a moment more before backing away and rejoining his Clanmates. "Sharpclaw," Leafstar commanded, "take a patrol and escort them out of the territory. By the way, where are Darkpaw and Patchfoot?"

"We left Darkpaw and Patchfoot behind to guard the medicine cat, so she couldn't run to get help," Sharpclaw explained. Lightpaw felt relief flood over her as Leafstar nodded. Her sister was safe! _Guarding a medicine cat_ – only Sharpclaw would think of that. Lightpaw sighed and had turned to go back to her den – some horsetails needed soaking – but before she could Stripedpaw hurried over to her. Lightpaw glanced around, alarmed to find her Clanmates dispersing. None of them were aware of Stripedpaw approaching her, and his own Clanmates had already vanished with their escort. Lightpaw tensed, ready to fight if needed, but Stripedpaw stepped right up to her and brushed muzzles.

"Hello," he meowed. His voice was soft, and his eyes sparkled. Lightpaw felt her heart lurch. This wasn't what she had been expecting! This cat had every reason to attack her, but instead he was treating her like a mate!

"H-Hi," Lightpaw squeaked, embarrassed her voice quavered like a kit's. Stripedpaw purred.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lightpaw. W-Why are you here? Your Clanmates are leaving you behind." Lightpaw desperately wanted this cat to go. She didn't like how he was making her feel.

He seemed to ignore her though. "Lightpaw," he purred, twining his tail with hers. "What a beautiful name." Whatever else Stripedpaw may have said was cut off by Sharpclaw, who poked his head through the barrier and yowled Stripedpaw's name.

"Coming," he meowed resentfully. With a last longing look at Lightpaw, Stripedpaw hurried away, his tail sticking straight up.

Lightpaw watched him go before swinging around and dashing into her den, trying to hide that fact that her whiskers where twitching. What _was_ that? Why was Stripedpaw, a medicine cat from another Clan, being so friendly to her?

Lightpaw shook herself and tried to concentrate on soaking the horsetails. Echosong, asleep in her nest, sat up groggily when Lightpaw came in.

"What happened?" she mewed blearily. "I heard voices. Are the EarthClan cats gone?" Lightpaw felt a pang as she looked at her mentor, lying in her nest. The silver she-cat had been too weak to leave her nest lately – she claimed it was old age, but Lightpaw wasn't so sure. The air was stale around her mentor, and her eyes were too bright. But there was nothing Lightpaw could do – Echosong wouldn't let Lightpaw examine her.

Lightpaw began soaking the horsetail as she explained. Echosong purred. "I'm glad they're gone. They left a sense of unease while they were in camp."

"Yes," Lightpaw agreed. "Hopefully things can be a bit more normal around here from now on."

Echosong stayed silent. Lightpaw glanced anxiously at her mentor, but her eyes were closed again. Lightpaw sighed and padded out of the den, leaving the horsetails to soak. Just as she exited the den, Darkpaw and Swiftpaw raced over to her.

"Lightpaw!" Darkpaw mewed excitedly.

"Are the intruders gone?" Lightpaw asked tersely.

"Of course," Darkpaw mewed, blinking in confusion. "That little grey tom ran like a rat when I flicked my claws out!" she boasted.

"You mean Stripedpaw?" Lightpaw mewed automatically. She winced when her sister glanced at her.

"Not friendly with that mouse-brain, are you?" Swiftpaw mewed lightly. He flicked his tail at Darkpaw. "Come on, we have fighting practice."

"Oh, right," Darkpaw meowed, not taking her eyes off of Lightpaw.

_Go with Swiftpaw!_ Lightpaw though desperately. She didn't want her sister to think that she was connected with that mouse-brained tom; from a rival Clan, no less. Finally, her sister tore her gaze away.

"Come on then." The two apprentices raced out of camp, their pelts brushing. Lightpaw felt a small pang; her sister didn't see it herself yet, but Swiftpaw loved her. Lightpaw remembered his anxious inquiries after the first earth-shaker, about whether Darkpaw had been hurt. Lightpaw was happy for her sister, but she couldn't help feeling that Swiftpaw was tearing their relationship apart.

_Ridiculous!_ Lightpaw thought to herself as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. _Swiftpaw and Darkpaw will probably come to nothing; it's only a kit-friendship._ But a deep part of Lightpaw wondered how right she was; was it really just a kit-friendship, or was she jealous of her sister for having a friendship she lacked?

*

Darkpaw awoke a quarter moon later and stretched luxuriously. She padded out of the den to find everything coated in frost. She frowned; she had forgotten about the imminent coming of leaf-fall in the face of the rest of her Clan's troubles. She couldn't even remember leaf-fall. The last time it had passed by, she had been curled up against her mother's warm belly. For the first time, she would face the discomfort and hunger all warriors faced in the harsh season.

"Darkpaw!" Tinyfern bounded over, her pelt bristling. "EarthClan cats have been scented on our side of the border!"

Darkpaw gasped. They had promised not to trespass! Her claws slid out. "Is someone leading a patrol to the border?" she asked eagerly. _I'll be more then happy to join it._

"Yes, Sharpclaw is. But you're not coming," Tinyfern mewed, taking in her apprentice's fluffed up pelt and hostile stance. Darkpaw didn't have time to feel disappointed, because Tinyfern swept on, "Leafstar wants you, Swiftpaw, and Badgerpaw to go hunting together. With this frost and the invasion, you three have the soul responsibility of feeding the Clan.

Darkpaw nodded; feeding her Clan, while less thrilling then fighting, was even more important. Tinyfern turned and hurried away, towards the huge patrol that was lining up at the entrance; Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, Petalnose, Rockfang, Bouncefoot, Tinyfern, and Mintcloud all stood at the gorse entrance, their pelts bristling.

Only Clovertail, Leafstar, and Sparrowpelt stood nearby, indicating that they would stay in camp. Darkpaw poked her head back into the den and prodded Swiftpaw. Badgerpaw was awake, his ears pricked. "I heard," he mewed. "I'll head out now; we need as much as we can. You come once you manage to get him up," he meowed, nodding to his brother.

Badgerpaw padded past and hurried out of camp. Darkpaw prodded Swiftpaw, and he awoke suddenly. She explained what was happening, and Swiftpaw jumped up. His claws worked the rough ground as they headed into the forest. "I wish I could go," he snarled. "I'd flay them within an inch of their lives." His eyes blazed and his fur bristled. Darkpaw purred, feeling a creeping admiration for her Clanmate. Swiftpaw had grown in the moons since he had come to the gorge; his body was sleek and incredibly muscular. Darkpaw swatted him gently, her ears burning with embarrassment. _Mouse-brain!_ she scolded herself. _You're meant to be hunting for the Clan! Are you a warrior or a moonstruck rabbit?_

Darkpaw sprinted out of camp, Swiftpaw on her heels. Passing a tree right outside of camp, she made a fantastic leap and quickly brought down a robin, more intent on singing then watching for enemies. Swiftpaw charged into the undergrowth and came back a few moments later, a rabbit in his jaws.

"Nice," Darkpaw meowed. She buried their prey and they hurried on, their jaws wide for any scent of prey – or intruders. Once Swiftpaw, thinking he heard an intruder, scrambled up a tree. Skeptical but willing to trust Swiftpaw's instincts, she leapt into the tree as well. A few moments later, a cat's wide back appeared beneath them, stalking quietly through the undergrowth. The frost and the fact that the cat was upwind made it impossible to tell who the intruder was. Swiftpaw leapt down from the tree, and landed right on Badgerpaw's back.

"Ya! Attack!" Badgerpaw yowled, throwing himself and the ground and writhing around, trying to break Swiftpaw's hold. Darkpaw followed as the two toms separated, purring with amusement. Deep inside, she quelled a growing uneasiness; every cat was on edge. How long would it be until one of SkyClan hurt a Clanmate?

Swiftpaw fell back, licking his scratched back. Darkpaw purred. "You're almost a warrior, but you let your brother, who's barely been training for a quarter moon, defeat you."

Swiftpaw flattened his ears. "Come on, I knew it was him from the first leap! That's why I didn't put any power behind the attack!"

"Yeah right!" Darkpaw mewed, swatting at her friend. Swiftpaw gazed at her, a warm glow in his eyes. Darkpaw looked away, feeling her ears grow warm. Badgerpaw cleared his throat loudly.

"We have hunting to do," he meowed. Darkpaw wrenched herself back to the forest and dashed away, leaving the two toms staring open-mouthed behind her.

Darkpaw returned to camp a while later, her tail straight up with pride. Clenched in her jaws were her catches for the day; so many that the rabbit she had caught trailed on the ground, trying to trip her up.

Darkpaw froze as she came towards the gorge. There was an unwelcome scent all over her home; EarthClan had been here! She let her catches fall from her mouth; they fell to the ground with a dull plop. She dashed into camp, her fur beginning to bristle. She opened her mouth to yowl the alarm, but a heavy force slammed into her, knocking her back. She screeched a war cry, unsheathing her claws as she spun to face her opponent; a huge gray tom, his fur bushed out so he looked twice his size. He towered over Darkpaw, but she didn't stop to think; she threw herself at the intruder as her Clan dashed into the clearing.

Leafstar came running from her den and smashed into the flank of a gray tom, who had been trying to reach the nursery. Cherrytail and Blueshadow slid out of the den, Cherrytail mewing a quick good-bye to the kits before spinning to take on Gingerpelt, snarling furiously. Darkpaw felt bad for the she-cat; her tortoiseshell Clanmate would do anything to protect her kits. Blueshadow fought beside Cherrytail, her claws raised threateningly, but hunched protectively over her stomach, trying to keep her kits safe.

Sagefrost dragged himself from the medicine cats' den and shuffled over to the nursery, thrusting himself inside to calm Cherrytail's mewling kits. Darkpaw watched as her sister sprinted into the clearing and clashed with Ravenpaw head-on. Darkpaw watched in horror as her sister was overwhelmed. She didn't have the warrior training to take on an apprentice like Ravenpaw!

Darkpaw turned to her own attacker as Clovertail and Sparrowpelt joined the fray, launching themselves at two ginger cats. She knew she had to finish this quickly and reach her sister. She scored her claws down her attacker's side and twisted, trying to grab his tail to drag him off balance. But what he lacked in speed, he made up for in size. He squashed Darkpaw beneath him and battered her back with his hind legs. Darkpaw screeched, pain burning in her back as clumps of fur were torn out and blood weld up. She looked over at her sister, who was still struggling bravely against Ravenpaw. _We've failed!_ Darkpaw thought. _EarthClan will conquer this gorge!_

Just as Darkpaw slumped back, ready to give up under her body's battering, a sleek brown form raced towards her, a black-and-white shape on its heels. _They have reinforcements!_ Darkpaw wailed. She twisted in her attacker's claws, trying to break free one last time, when suddenly the weight was gone. The gray tom was grappling with a brown tabby; Swiftpaw and Badgerpaw had returned.

"I'll kill you!" Swiftpaw snarled. Darkpaw shrank back from him; she never remembered him looking so vicious. The gray tom quailed underneath Swiftpaw's onslaught. Then he regained ground and shoved Swiftpaw beneath him, lunging for his throat.

Darkpaw screeched again and threw herself at the gray tom, the pain of her wounds dimming in the fury of battle. She knocked him halfway across the clearing and charged after him, Swiftpaw at her heels. Darkpaw careened into the gray tom's stomach. He gasped as the air was driven from his lungs. Darkpaw scored her claws across his stomach and reared. Beside her, Swiftpaw did the same. Just as they had both practiced in training, matched paw step for paw step, they drove the gray tom through the bushes. He made one attempt to thrust himself back through, but Darkpaw scored her claws across his eyes. Blinded, he ran.

Darkpaw turned, examining the clearing. Badgerpaw was fighting beside her sister, both of them working to overwhelm Ravenpaw. Leafstar was fighting beside Clovertail. Both she-cats worked together to tear their attacker to the ground. The ginger she-cat howled in pain as Clovertail scored her claws across her back.

Across the clearing, Darkpaw heard a shriek. She tore across the clearing, Swiftpaw on her heels, and encountered a brown-and-white tom, hunched over a prone form. With horror, Darkpaw recognized Echosong. The she-cat was hissing defiantly at her attacker, but the tom was young, and looked battle-fresh.

Darkpaw screeched another war cry and threw herself at the tom, Swiftpaw leaping over her head to come down on the tom's back. The brown-and-white tom screeched – he had obviously thought he had found easy prey in Echosong. He hadn't expected Darkpaw and Swiftpaw to show up.

With Swiftpaw's help, Darkpaw easily pinned the savage tom. She leaned down close to him, trying to ignore his putrid breath that stank of crowfood, and hissed, "You don't belong here. We've given you your cats back, which is more then you deserve."

"Run back to your Twolegs, kittypet," Swiftpaw taunted as Darkpaw lunged and gave the tom a vicious bite on the shoulder.

He yowled in agony and tore across the clearing. A sandy-colored tom looked up from where he was attacking his victim, and his blue eyes widened when he saw that most of his Clan had fled. Only Jadepaw and the ginger she-cat remained, and the ginger she-cat was slowly being repulsed through the camp barrier by Leafstar. Sparrowpelt was fighting Jadepaw, and he already had her pinned.

The sandy-colored tom looked around in desperation. In his fury, he spotted Leafstar, working diligently to drive the ginger she-cat through the barrier. Despite old age, the SkyClan leader's fighting skills had not deserted her. She turned nimbly on her hind paws to score her claws down her attacker's side before twisting away and landing a bite on the she-cat's hind leg.

Darkpaw watched in horror from the other side of the clearing as the sandy-colored tom leapt high in the air and came down on Leafstar's back. She collapsed under his weight. Jadepaw wiggled out from beneath Sparrowpelt and sprinted across to the sandy-colored tom. The ginger she-cat waited with her claws raised as SkyClan rushed, trying to keep the EarthClan cats away from their leader.

"I hope you have lives left, crowfood," the sandy-colored tom sneered when Darkpaw was still several foxlengths away. He sank his teeth deep into Leafstar's dappled shoulder. The SkyClan leader shuddered and went still.

"NO!" Darkpaw howled. She bowled into the sandy-colored tom, carrying him off of his paws. In her desperation and fury, she sank her claws deep into the tom's neck. To her horror, he grew absolutely still as well.

Swiftpaw and Clovertail were battling with the ginger she-cat, but when she saw the tom grow still under Darkpaw's claws, she froze and sheathed her claws.

"Sandstar is losing a life!" she howled. Jadepaw, on the other side of Leafstar's still body, howled and raced over to her leader, once more shaking Sparrowpelt off.

Just then, Darkpaw heard a gasp across the clearing. She hurried to her leader's side, ignoring the EarthClan cats. The clearing, which had been wreathed with desperate, fighting cats, was now silent.

Leafstar's eyes were open once more, and her clouded gaze was slowly clearing away. "Darkpaw," she rasped. Darkpaw nuzzled her leader, trying to convey all of her love and admiration for the old she-cat by simple touch. Leafstar purred hoarsely.

Across the clearing, a rasping breath signaled Sandstar's return to life. The EarthClan cats glanced around in fear, but the SkyClan cats were all huddled around their leader. Swiftpaw glanced up and gave them a warning hiss. The EarthClan cats seemed to know that they were defeated; they bundled their leader through the entrance and hurried out of the clearing.

"Move!" a sudden voice commanded. Darkpaw and the other SkyClan cats scurried backwards as Echosong came through, Lightpaw beside her. Darkpaw stared at her sister in dismay. Clumps of her beautiful pale gray fur were missing, and blood still welled up from scratches down her side. But she didn't seem to notice her injuries, instead concentrating on Leafstar.

"Some cat help Leafstar to her den," Echosong meowed. Sparrowpelt stepped forward and let his leader lean on him as she shuffled across the clearing.

Clovertail signaled for the apprentices. "Where's Badgerpaw?" she mewed suddenly when only Darkpaw and Swiftpaw approached. Darkpaw looked around, panic welling inside of her. She had seen Badgerpaw fighting beside her sister, but what if some other cat had hurt him?

"I'm here." The rasping call made Swiftpaw and Darkpaw glance at each other. They raced across the clearing and saw Badgerpaw lying in the dirt, blood pooling from wounds in his legs, back, and stomach.

"Badgerpaw," Swiftpaw whimpered. He leaned down beside his brother while Darkpaw watched in shock. This was the cost of warrior's fighting, she knew. But she hadn't though it would hurt this badly; it wasn't her own wounds that killed her, but the wounds of other cats, her friends and family.

"I'll be okay," Badgerpaw rasped. Darkpaw felt pride well up as she gazed at the black-and-white tom. He had suffered greatly, especially for a cat that had just come from a kittypet life, but he was brave enough to push through.

"I'll get Echosong," Darkpaw volunteered. She dashed around the clearing and encountered her sister. "Badgerpaw needs treatment," Darkpaw rasped. With the fury and fast pace of battle wearing off, she was beginning to feel her wounds. But she knew that the wounds of others were more important.

"I'm coming," Lightpaw meowed, scooping up some herbs. They hurried towards Badgerpaw, Lightpaw limping with every step.

"Are you okay?" Darkpaw asked as they reached Badgerpaw.

"Of course," Lightpaw murmured tiredly as she began pressing cobwebs into Badgerpaw's multiple wounds. "Here," she meowed, placing an herb before Darkpaw. "Chew this up and spread it on your wounds. Swiftpaw too. It will sting, but it's better then the scratched being infected."

Darkpaw nodded in thanks and carried the herb to Swiftpaw, who was crouched on the other side of his brother. His eyes were dull with shock. Darkpaw made sure to keep her paw gentle as she chewed up the herb and carefully spread it onto Swiftpaw's wounds. He flinched a few times, and Darkpaw drew back, but then he grunted for her to continue.

When she was done, Darkpaw lay down beside him. Swiftpaw seemed to mentally shake himself. He stood and began rubbing the juice into Darkpaw's wounds.

"You were so brave," he breathed into her ear as she flinched away from his stinging touch. She purred hoarsely as his words. They watched Lightpaw working over Badgerpaw for a few moments before she sat up.

"He's fine now. We have to move him to the medicine cat's den; he'll feel better there. You two went hunting earlier, right? Go fetch your catches; all of these cats need to eat."

Darkpaw nodded and limped out of camp, her wounds making her slow. Swiftpaw helped her on his shoulder. Slowly, they managed to drag back all of the prey they had caught earlier.

"I wonder why Sharpclaw's patrol isn't back yet," Swiftpaw muttered tiredly. The two friends were lying outside, despite the night chill; someone needed to keep watch, and with Leafstar recuperating from losing a life, Clovertail tending to her, and Sparrowpelt busy fetching herbs for Echosong and Lightpaw, they had no choice, despite their own injuries.

"I don't know, but I wish they would come back," Darkpaw murmured, fluffing her fur up against the cold.

"Darkpaw, after everything that's happened today, you still wouldn't consider leaving the gorge?" Darkpaw stifled a gasp of shock. After everything that had happened, how could Swiftpaw have the energy to think about such things?

Darkpaw leaned away from Swiftpaw. Despite their exhaustion, his eyes glowed in the darkness. "No," Darkpaw meowed. "This is my home. This is _our_ home." Her firm tone made Swiftpaw close his eyes for a moment.

Swiftpaw sighed. "I admire you," he admitted as he curled up close to her, his eyes fluttering shut. "But I think you're wrong."

"Only time will tell," Darkpaw meowed, letting her gaze drift over the clearing. Swiftpaw muttered something incomprehensible.

Darkpaw was watching the moon rise when she heard paw steps. Many cats were approaching the camp. She struggled to her paws, wincing at the raw pain of her wounds, and opened her mouth to sound the alarm. But there was no need; it was Sharpclaw, thundering through the camp entrance, the rest of the patrol on his heels.

He took in the devastated clearing in one glance, and his paws nearly slid out from under him. Tinyfern, coming up behind him, boosted him up on her shoulder.

"EarthClan?" he rasped, glancing at Darkpaw. Darkpaw nodded. "Cherrytail!" Sharpclaw yowled. Immediately the whole camp was awake. Leafstar came bounding down from her den, Clovertail on her paws, and Sparrowpelt came rushing from the forest. Cherrytail poked her head out of her den.

"Sharpclaw!" she meowed. The two cats dashed across the clearing and nuzzled each other, checking each other for injuries. Darkpaw glanced away, and felt grateful when the two moved into the shadows.

"Is the patrol okay?" Leafstar demanded, sweeping her gaze across her warriors. The patrol nodded.

"We're fine, Leafstar. We went deep into EarthClan territory, trying to find them, but they were all gone. We found one queen, and she told us that her Clan had gone to attack you. We came back as fast as we could, but…" Petalnose's gaze swept miserably across the clearing. Then her ears pricked. "Where's my apprentice?"

"Healing." The soft whisper came from Echosong. "He was injured badly in the battle, Petalnose, but he will recover." Petalnose dipped her head gratefully to Echosong and hurried to the medicine cats' den, going to see her apprentice.

Mintcloud rushed across from the back of the patrol and nuzzled Darkpaw. "You're injured," she meowed, her voice cracking with grief.

"I'm fine. You should have seen, I sent this huge EarthClan warrior scrambling for his mother!" Darkpaw boasted, her tail high in the air. Mintcloud nuzzled her fondly.

"My kit is so brave. How's your sister?"

"Fine," Darkpaw meowed, still flushed at the thought of her victory. The pain of her wounds seem to pale in comparison to the fact that she could hold her own against a huge warrior like that.

Rockfang came up behind his mate and swiped his tongue across her face. "Come on, Mintcloud, let's get hunting. Everyone needs food."

Mintcloud nodded and hurried away, pausing once to look back at Darkpaw, who tried to wave her off. Her mother had always been such a fretful mouse when it came to her and her sister. They could take care of themselves!

"All of the apprentices did well," Leafstar announced to the gathered patrol. "I think we should have their warrior ceremony soon."

Darkpaw froze. _Her_ warrior ceremony? Excitement began to well inside of her. "Leafstar, do you mean it?" Darkpaw gasped. She looked at Swiftpaw, to see his own eyes shining.

"We need you as warriors," Leafstar meowed, dipping her head. "Badgerpaw hasn't been in training long enough…but you two deserve your ceremonies. Tomorrow at moonrise we will hold your warrior ceremonies."

Darkpaw gave a loud yowl of excitement. Finally, after so many moons as an apprentice, she would be a warrior at last!

"Go get some sleep," Sharpclaw ordered them. "I want you two on the sunhigh patrol before your ceremony, so rest up well."

Darkpaw and Swiftpaw dipped their heads to the deputy and hurried to their den. Darkpaw could hardly sleep. Excitement rushed through her. Eventually though, the battle caught up with her, and she drifted off to sleep. As she did, she dreamed of Rainfur again.

His eyes sparkled with pride as he gazed at her. "Congratulations. You will soon be a warrior. You are well on the way of fulfilling your destiny."

Darkpaw dipped her head. "Thank you. But why have you brought me here? I have a lot to do, and I need to sleep."

"Peace," Rainfur chided. "I have come to give you StarClan's blessing, but also to remind you of what must be. Do you remember what we told you?"

Darkpaw looked away, her pelt prickling with unease. "When earth meets sky, look to the darkness for guidance, because only the darkness can lead."

"Correct. Do you yet know what it means?"

"No," Darkpaw meowed, looking hopefully at the starry warrior. "Will you tell me what it means?"

"No. You must figure it out on your own. StarClan can not give you such direct answers. Just remember who you were, all of those moons ago. You cannot become that cat again; if you do, everything you would have worked for will be lost."

Darkpaw dipped her head, but her eyes narrowed. She would never betray her Clan! Rainfur rested his tail tip on her shoulder. "Sleep now, young one, and grow strong for the coming struggles. You fought well today, but remember that fighting with words may be more dangerous then fighting with claws."

Darkpaw nodded, puzzled by what he meant, but determined to understand. "Good-bye, Rainfur," Darkpaw mewed as the clearing broke up and she awoke in her nest, blinking.

**A/N: One chapter left!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Remember the shaking earth, Lightpaw._ The voices swirled inside Lightpaw's mind as she awoke. Echosong was already awake, pawing up clumps of marigold. "It's a good thing Sparrowpelt replaced our stocks," Echosong meowed when she saw that Lightpaw was awake.

"Let's hope we don't need to use it," Lightpaw meowed dismally. Marigold was her least-favorite herb to use; it was for treating battle wounds.

"With StarClan's help, that won't happen," Echosong meowed gently, stroking Lightpaw's side with her tail. The battle seemed to have given her mentor renewed strength. Though Lightpaw still did not like the cast of Echosong's eyes, the silver she-cat was up and caring for her Clan, and it comforted Lightpaw to know that she was here.

When she said it, Lightpaw remembered what she wanted to ask her mentor. "Echosong, Sandstar died and came back yesterday, right?"

"Yes," Echosong meowed, puzzled. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, does that mean the First Clan – their ancestors – granted him nine lives?" Lightpaw could hardly believe that any ancestors would grant lives to such an evil cat, but then Sandstar was looking out for his Clan's interests. They were hungry, Lightpaw had seen it yesterday, when her claws had gripped Ravenpaw's pelt – the apprentice had been terrifyingly skinny. EarthClan needed more prey, and Sandstar was determined to get it for them, even if it meant driving SkyClan away. In that way, Sandstar was following the warrior code. _But he could show a bit of compassion,_ Lightpaw thought to herself.

"I'm not sure," Echosong meowed in answer of Lightpaw's question. "We don't even know if the First Clan exists. We have StarClan, and that's all that matters."

Lightpaw felt her fur bristle in irritation at her mentor. _It's not all that matters,_ Lightpaw growled to herself as she stalked into the clearing. She snatched up a chaffinch and tore into it. _I want to know about these things!_

But she knew that Echosong had a point; she should be concentrating on the here and now. They had injured cats, and every second that passed brought another threat of EarthClan attacking.

Lightpaw finished her meal and stood, swiping her pink tongue around her jaws. The sun was climbing the horizon, and she watched as her sister and Swiftpaw slid out of the apprentices' den, joking and play-fighting. Lightpaw felt a pang. _I wonder if they realize that last night was their last time in the apprentices' den. _Somehow, from their perked ears and cheerful purrs, she was sure that they had noticed. Then, Lightpaw realized that the two cats had shared the den alone last night. Swiftpaw's and Darkpaw's growing relationship was apparent even to Cherrytail's young kits, who crowded around the two apprentices as they prepared for their patrol. The kits sniggered behind Swiftpaw's and Darkpaw's backs, but when the two would turn around, the kits would instantly stop.

Lightpaw walked away, not even going to greet her sister. She was tired of being so lonely in the Clan. _Medicine cats walk a solitary life,_ Lightpaw thought to herself. Even if she had ever considered getting closer to Badgerpaw, she wouldn't of because he couldn't share her path.

Lightpaw had just reached the medicine cats' den when a hiss made her freeze. A scent wafted to her nostrils; EarthClan! She opened her jaws to yowl a warning, but before she could, Stripedpaw slid into the open.

"Don't warn them," he pleaded. "I wanted to come see you."

Lightpaw felt a prickling suspicion. "Why?" she demanded to know. "I'm a cat from a rival Clan and – "

Stripedpaw cut her off by twining his tail with hers. "I love you," he meowed simply. His eyes, however, seemed to bore into Lightpaw. "I love you more then anything. I've never seen such a beautiful she-cat as you."

"You don't know me," Lightpaw insisted, trying to throw the pushy tom off. "We've never spoken."

"I have heard of you. You are so beautiful."

Lightpaw felt flustered. She dropped her gaze, trying to buy time. Dealing with this confusing EarthClan cat put her off guard.

"SkyClan cats are so reluctant," he meowed. "Every she-cat in my Clan would jump at the chance to be my mate, but you sit there and shuffle your paws. I kind of like that about you, but it confuses me."

His tone was not arrogant; he really was bewildered. "Why would every she-cat in your Clan want you as a mate?" Lightpaw asked, more curious then anything.

"I'm a medicine cat!" Stripedpaw's voice sounded as though he really was surprised. "Only I can interpret the signs the First Clan sends us. I wield enormous power in EarthClan."

"It's not like that here," Lightpaw muttered.

"Obviously," Stripedpaw purred. "Well, will you think about it? We can meet on the border if that's what you decide."

Lightpaw felt her heart thumping painfully against her chest. Here was the chance she had been looking for! This cat perplexed her, and sometimes annoyed her, but she did like the way his pelt rippled and rolled over his muscles.

"I'll think about it," was all she said, but Stripedpaw looked incredibly happy.

"I'm glad. I hope to see you at the border someday." Nuzzling her, he backed up the cliff and disappeared.

_What am I doing?_ Lightpaw wondered to herself. _This is against the warrior code. But surely…I'm a medicine cat. I'm not a warrior. So it's okay to love a cat from another Clan…right?_

*

Darkpaw waited impatiently while the sun slowly set. Her patrol with Swiftpaw had gone well today. There had been no signs of EarthClan cats anywhere on their territory, and Swiftpaw had caught Darkpaw a plump rabbit to share.

"Almost time," Swiftpaw muttered in her ear. Darkpaw nodded excitedly, feeling her heart beginning to flutter. Slowly, SkyClan cats trickled out of their dens. Cherrytail, Sharpclaw, their kits, Blueshadow, and Sagefrost all made their way over from the nursery. Patchfoot and Petalnose appeared, followed by Clovertail and Bouncefoot, then Rockfang and Mintcloud. Tinyfern came to stand beside Darkpaw, while Mintcloud came over to congratulate her kit. Rockfang stayed in his place for the ceremony, beside Swiftpaw.

"Tomorrow, you two must lead a hunting patrol to Twolegplace to tell Hutch the news," Rockfang purred. Darkpaw lifted her head proudly and watched as her sister appeared. Darkpaw felt a pang then – had things been different, her sister would be standing with her right now, waiting to receive her own warrior name. But Lightpaw was happy, and Darkpaw knew she had done the right thing. It was a thing worthy of a warrior.

Finally the entire Clan gathered. Tinyfern, Rockfang, Swiftpaw, and Darkpaw approached the Rockpile, where Leafstar stood. She bounded down to meet them. The Clan waited in silence while the last rays of the sun disappeared under the horizon. Then Leafstar began to speak, intoning the words used by more cats then seasons to commemorate warriors.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Swiftpaw, Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Darkpaw breathed, her heart racing.

"I do," Swiftpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swiftwind. StarClan honors your bravery and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior SkyClan." Swiftwind bowed his head and licked his leader's shoulder.

"Darkpaw, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Darkpaw waited as her leader looked at her. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of fear. _Don't name me Darkheart!_ she thought desperately. She didn't want the tarnish of her predecessor's name bestowed upon her. She listened as Leafstar continued. "From this moment on, you will be known as Darkfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

Darkfur knelt and licked her leader's shoulder, pride welling inside of her. Now, after so many long moons, she was a warrior, with a name to be proud of and to bring honor to.

"I won't let you down, Leafstar," Darkfur whispered as she stepped back. Her sister was right there, yowling her new name as loudly as she could. Darkfur gave herself in to the comforting presence of her sister's fur. Her mother and father pressed upon her, and Tinyfern, her eyes glowing to finally see her first apprentice become a warrior.

Darkfur looked over at Swiftwind, his eyes brimming with pleasure as the Clan greeted them with their new names. "Darkfur! Swiftwind! Darkfur! Swiftwind!"

A purr burst from Darkfur's throat as she took her place at the edge of the clearing. Her silent vigil began now. The Clan began to disperse as Swiftwind settled beside her, and the two cats twined tails, their happiness springing forth like a rabbit from its nest in newleaf. Finally, they were warriors of SkyClan.

**The Warriors: Darkness saga will continue in Book 2 – Battlefront**


End file.
